


Collection (2016-2018)

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: 鉴于最近的各种事件，决定把一些原来只放在wb上的短篇在这边做个备份。CP会在每篇标题里注明





	1. 【多情剑客无情剑】【飞欢】情与故人归

再次踏入中原，阿飞的心情已与往日大不相同。

他曾孑然一身，独行天地之间。那种如风雪般的孤独早已刻进了他的骨髓，让他惯于承受冰冷与痛苦，逼迫他克制着对温暖本能的渴望。

但他现在却感到十分温暖。

因为他很快就能见到心中牵挂之人。虽然他已连走了三天的路，但此时他的脚步甚至更加轻快了些，连眼前偶然飘过的杨花都变得可爱起来。

他的那位朋友本就是能时刻让人心中温暖起来的存在。

不知不觉，天色完全暗了下来，唯有一弯缺月映照在路上。阿飞远远地看着那座园子，却忽然有些踟蹰。

他毕竟不再是那个雪地中独行的少年。他已经学会一些道理，例如，若是未曾邀约，你或许不该在夜里去拜会友人。虽然他自信，无论自己何时出现，他的这位友人都会乐意热情相邀，但他总不想让他有一丝一毫的难为之处。于是他绕到后院，见院中有灯火闪烁，便轻手轻脚地翻过墙去，站在一株梅树下，看着十几步远外石桌旁的人影，却忽然顿住了脚步。

因为桌旁坐着的不是一个人，而是两个人。而且他们显然是极好的朋友，因为他们坐得很近，那个陌生人为李寻欢倒酒的姿势又那样熟稔，甚至在一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声之后，那个人可以拍着他的背，拿出自己的绢帕为他擦拭嘴角。

阿飞忽然觉得自己并不该来，至少不是现在。但他也并不想走，虽然他本该就此离去。因为他忽然嗅到了一丝危险的气息。虽然那个陌生人看起来并无恶意，甚至颇为体贴，但阿飞早已学会了不从外表去论断一个人。他更信赖自己的直觉。

于是他犹豫了一瞬，而就在这一瞬，他已听到了那熟悉的声音提高了些，虽然还有些沙哑，但仍然带着十足的惊喜与愉悦道：“阿飞，是你来了吗？”

只这一声问候，他所有的顾虑便一扫而空了。他分明感觉得到李寻欢言语之间的惊讶与激动，而他也突然意识到自己对久违的重聚的渴望同样强烈，强烈到紧握剑柄的手指都在微微颤抖。他腾身跃出，三两步便走到了桌旁，而李寻欢也站了起来，微笑着看向他的方向，一只手扶着桌沿，另一只手在身侧微微张开。

于是他便握紧了那只手，几乎有些哽咽道：“是我……我回来了。你……可还好？”

李寻欢笑了，摸索着拍了拍他的肩膀，柔声道：“我自然是没有不好的。”

阿飞咧嘴一笑，本想再说些什么，笑容却突然僵在了脸上。他慢慢松开手，抬起一只手在李寻欢的眼前晃了一下，见那对原本充满了生机与活力的眼睛，现下却如同一对琉璃珠子般一动不动，不由得心中悲恸，大声问道：“你看不见了？”

“不是的，”李寻欢垂下眸子，忍不住咳嗽了两声，才又继续说道，“只是到了晚上……便会看不真切。想必人老了，大抵都会如此的。”

阿飞冷笑道：“你无需骗我。我若是看不出一个人究竟是看不清还是看不见，那我才应该是个瞎子，而不是你。”

“……”李寻欢正欲开口，一旁的关天翔却忽然清了清嗓子。两个人似乎此刻方才意识到旁边还有第三个人的存在，便一齐转向了他。关天翔藏在背后的右手已经紧握成拳，但脸上仍然带着微笑，说道：“寻欢，这位莫非就是你常提到的好友，飞剑客阿飞？果然是少年俊才，一见便知不凡。”

“不错，”李寻欢道，摸到关天翔的手臂轻轻拍了拍，说道：“阿飞，这位是我的结拜大哥关天翔，他……”

“我并不认识他，”阿飞不等他说完便打断了他，冷冷地说道，“我只希望你莫要忘记，你的前一个大哥都做了些什么，又是怎么对你的。”

李寻欢忍不住又咳嗽了两声，说道：“关兄他与龙兄……绝非同一种人。若是你知道了关兄为我所做之事，你必不会再有任何顾虑。”

关天翔笑了笑，揽住李寻欢的肩膀拍了拍：“阿飞也是出于关心，并无恶意。一个人若是有了个好朋友，总是希望他不至于误交损友，所以才会格外担心些。”他又抬起头，对阿飞伸出一只手来：“我虽不敢说自己是个顶好的人，但至少我可以肯定，我还算是个好朋友。阿飞，你可愿意交我这个朋友？”

李寻欢朝关天翔偏了偏头，微笑道：“大哥为人坦荡正直，能交到大哥这个朋友，是我的荣幸。”

阿飞并没有去握关天翔的那只手，仍是静静地看着李寻欢道：“我虽然并不知道许多事情，我也不懂一个人要怎样才能知道自己算不算是个好朋友。但至少，若是我在你身边，你不至于如此。”

李寻欢叹了口气，向前站了一步。关天翔双手都没了落点，却并不显得尴尬，仍是面色如常，十分自然地将双手收回到身侧，就好像他原本就想要这样做似的。李寻欢摸索着握住阿飞的手，柔声道：“这件事说来话长，而且并非大哥之过……”

“不，”关天翔摇了摇头，抓住了李寻欢的小臂，歉意地说道，“那杯酒本该由我来喝。受苦的也本该是我，而不是你。阿飞说得对，我的确应当好好防范，不该让你……”

李寻欢摇头，接连咳了一阵，才勉强笑着安慰道：“大哥又怎能提前预知此事。我说过多次，错不在大哥，而在下毒之人。何况这些日子里大哥遍访名医，又有梅二先生精心医治，我本已大好了，只是入夜之后才难以视物。”他握住阿飞的手又紧了紧，说道：“你若是白天来访，便知我一切无碍……”

“我若是白天来访，你必不会让我知道此事。”阿飞摇了摇头，“我或许的确不算是个好朋友。”他的眼神越发锐利。关天翔甚至能看见这个年轻人的心痛与担忧在他的眼中具现出来，而李寻欢——李寻欢的手也有些颤抖，一双失了焦的眸子茫然地看向阿飞的方向，晶莹得仿佛要溢出泪水一般。

关天翔忽然觉得自己已经输了。他早知道阿飞在李寻欢的心中与其他人不同。无论任何时候，只要谈起阿飞，李寻欢的眼睛就会突然亮起来，甚至连愈演愈烈的肺病也不再能让他疲倦烦恹。阿飞这个名字，仿佛能在平淡的日子里，让卧病在床的探花郎，重新变回旧日的那个武林神话，而关天翔所爱的，正是那样的李寻欢。

但只有阿飞……只有阿飞能让李寻欢有如此巨大的变化。

关天翔本以为——或者说，期待着——这种感情是李寻欢单方面的，对于一个已经远去的故人的怀念。但现在看来，阿飞对李寻欢的情义，甚至更为炽热。他们二人紧紧握着对方的手，虽然相对无言，却胜过千言万语。

他忽然意识到自己不该继续留在这里。因为他的留下已经毫无意义。于是他走了，走得很干脆，阿飞和李寻欢甚至没有注意到他是什么时候走的。

将自己所爱之人拱手相让，这本是一件极为残忍的事情。但你若仍想做一个好朋友，或许你该让得更快些才好。这道理本就是人人都知道的。而关天翔无论如何也不会放弃李寻欢这个朋友。

所以他只有走得快些。因为城南最好的酒楼此刻还开着。他走得越快，就越能早些变成一只醉猫，将一切烦恼都淹死在美酒之中。

过了好一会儿，李寻欢终于松开了阿飞的手，两只手按在胸口上，不住地咳嗽了起来。他的肺病似乎根本没有见好，反而一天比一天沉重下去，阿飞的心也随之沉重了起来。他扶着李寻欢重又坐在石凳上，伸手从李寻欢的袖子里摸出一块手绢，为他擦了擦唇角，说道：“你的病……”

李寻欢笑道：“我的病已好多了，只是刚一入春，总会显得厉害些。”他的脸上泛着病态的嫣红，额上沁出一层薄汗，竟比画中捧心的西子还要美上三分。阿飞心中一动，只是怔怔地看着对面的人，突然不知该说些什么。他本是少言寡语的人，今日说的话却已经太多。他牵起李寻欢的一只手，默默地将自己的真气导入他的体内，想要让他舒服一些。

过了盏茶功夫，李寻欢轻轻拍了拍阿飞的手，示意他撤了功力，笑着说道：“阿飞，经年未见，你的内功又精进了不少。”说着便抬起手，轻柔地捧住了阿飞的脸。

阿飞的心忽然跳得厉害。并非害怕、或是感到冒犯，只是这姿态实在太过亲昵。他们虽是极要好的朋友，却也从未这样亲近地接触过。一瞬间他几乎以为——或者说，暗暗期待着——他即将迎来一个缠绵的吻，就像仙儿曾对他做的一样。所以当那双手从他的额头开始，一寸一寸地抚摸过他的脸的时候，他的心中甚至有些失望。

李寻欢的手有些凉，指尖长着薄薄一层茧子，但这双手甚至比武林第一美人的手还要漂亮，还要令人心动。当修长的食指慢慢划过阿飞的嘴唇的时候，他几乎要克制不住自己亲吻它的冲动。他只能绷紧了身子，让自己像一块木头一样一动不动，任由那双手慢慢描摹出他的五官轮廓。

过了许久，李寻欢终于收回了手，喃喃道：“阿飞，你还是那样的年轻，英俊……我却已老了。”他自嘲地笑了笑，伸手去摸桌上的酒杯，却被阿飞抓住了手。阿飞道：“你的病，是不该喝酒的。”

李寻欢挑了挑眉：“我从未想过，你也会变成一个劝我戒酒的人。”

阿飞摇头，说道：“我的话还未说完。”

李寻欢道：“好，你说。”

阿飞道：“你的病虽不应喝酒，但与老友相聚，少不了还是要喝的。所以至少今日，我不会劝你戒酒。”

李寻欢笑道：“不错，你果然还是阿飞。”

阿飞道：“但你若想喝酒，也该先回到屋里去。院中有风，酒也冷了。”

李寻欢点点头，道：“你变得体贴了许多。你可是遇见了什么人……？”

阿飞板起脸来，冷冷道：“仙儿教给我的已足够多。”

李寻欢只好闭上了嘴，却忍不住又咳嗽了起来。这一次，阿飞没有扶着他，只是静静地等着他重新喘匀了气，然后站了起来，拿着他的明杖，捉住一只纤细的手腕，引着他向冷香小筑慢慢走去。虽然李寻欢现在看不见，但并不代表他就能毫无芥蒂地接受任何过分的帮忙。不咳嗽的时候，他的腰仍然挺得笔直，脚步仍然很稳，就好像与从前并没什么两样。

冷香小筑之中已经备好了几样李寻欢平素喜爱的小菜，炉子上也温好了酒，想必是铁传甲看见了阿飞，便猜到他们要回楼中小聚，故而早早着人备下了酒菜。铁传甲就站在李寻欢的卧房外，颇有些担心地看了一眼他们，然后单独拉过了阿飞，悄声说道：“飞少爷，今晚劳您看顾着我家少爷。他自眼盲之后，晚上便总是不能安眠。我和关大爷在外守着的时候，听着他一晚上零零散散睡不了一两个时辰，其他不是咳嗽，便是叹气。你来了，他多少会开心些，只是这酒还需少饮为好……”

阿飞微微皱眉，却仍是仔细地听着。待铁传甲终于交代完，阿飞点了点头，重新推门走了进去。李寻欢听他进来，便抬头笑道：“传甲定是又唠叨了。”

阿飞在他身边坐下，说道：“但你有时也该听听。”他倒了两杯酒，二人一饮而尽，突然都笑了起来。

这一晚他们喝了许多的酒，也讲了许多的话。途中见闻，身边琐事，不一而足。他们甚至曾在不同的时候到过同一个地方，于是他们谈论边城最有名却无名的地方，极北之处有万条霞光坠地的冰原，大漠之中的一弯绿洲，等等。当最后一坛酒喝光的时候，即便是李寻欢这样善饮之人，都不免有些醉了。而阿飞的一双眼睛却仍然亮着，甚至比他喝酒之前还有更亮，更锐利。就像他的剑一样。

莫名的寂静突然降临，两人忽然都不再说话，只不时有灯花爆裂的声音响起。李寻欢张了张嘴，而阿飞却忽然抢着说道：“在路上，我遇见了一个人。”

李寻欢道：“什么人？”

阿飞道：“荆无命。”

李寻欢道：“他不是来与你比剑的。”

阿飞道：“并不是。所以我们都还活着。”

李寻欢点了点头。阿飞继续说道：“我们谈了一些事情。”

李寻欢道：“什么事情？”

阿飞没有回答这个问题，又继续说道：“我在前天还遇到了另一个人。”

李寻欢沉默了一阵，才又说道：“难道是小红？”

阿飞道：“不错。我原以为会在你这里看到她。”

李寻欢的脸上忽然出现了一种奇异的表情，似是遗憾，又似是歉疚。他低头道：“我已太老，而她还年轻。一个年轻的女孩子，总要离我这种人远一些才好。”

阿飞道：“她对我也说了些话。现在我已想通了一些事。”

李寻欢点头道：“所以你这样急着赶来找我。”

阿飞道：“不错。”

李寻欢没有追问，因为他知道阿飞会继续说下去。

阿飞道：“我原来并不知道孙小红与你只是好朋友。”

李寻欢忍不住又咳嗽了起来。

阿飞道：“若是我知道，我便不会走了。”

李寻欢道：“但我还是会劝你走。”

阿飞道：“但我这一次已下定了决心。”

李寻欢叹息道：“你不该这样做。”

阿飞道：“我以为你与我的心思都是一样的。如果我想错了，请你务必告诉我。”

李寻欢咬了咬嘴唇，脸上忽然露出了些许不安的神色。他摸索着袖中仍然未雕刻完的人像，久久不发一语。但阿飞仍在耐心地等着。他本就极擅长等待，到了如今这个地步，无论他要等多久，他也一定要等到那个答案。

终于，过了不知多久，李寻欢无奈地长叹了一口气，轻声说道：“我不想误你。”

阿飞也终于长出一口气，紧张的身体一点一点放松下来。他倾身向前，伸手拿过李寻欢手中那块木雕放在桌上，与他十指交扣，又拉过他的另一只手按在自己的胸口，让两个人的心跳脉搏相和相融。李寻欢只觉得自己掌下一片火热，顺着手臂一路燃烧上来，让他的全身都热了起来。阿飞温热的呼吸打在他的脸颊上，带着春日阳光一般的暖意。他感到一双手臂轻轻地环住了他，十分地小心翼翼，就像怕他碎在这个怀抱中似的。

这汹涌的爱意让李寻欢眼眶发热，几乎就要落下泪来。好在突如其来的一阵剧烈的咳嗽将他的眼泪遮掩了过去，而阿飞慌忙起身走到了他身后，拍抚着他的背，轻声说道：“我实在不该让你喝这么多酒。”

李寻欢摇了摇头，用手帕捂着嘴不停地咳嗽着，直咳到终于吐出了堵在胸口的恶物，才终于停了下来，大口大口地喘着气。他感到阿飞拍抚着他后背的手突然一顿，按在他的背上，居然有些发抖。他这才觉察到口中充斥着铁锈味，便知阿飞方才看到了什么。他叹了口气，站起身来拍了拍阿飞的手臂以示安慰，却忽然被紧紧地拥在了怀里。

阿飞的身体仍微微颤抖着。他紧紧抱着李寻欢，就像抱住风浪之中最后一根浮木一样用力到绝望。李寻欢任由他抱着，虽然眼前仍是一片黑暗，却莫名地安心。

他似乎真的已经醉了。阿飞的身上散发着松针和青草的清香，他的胸膛和肩膀也变得更加宽阔，不再是他记忆中那个有些单薄的少年。他慢慢地伸手抱住了阿飞的腰，靠在他的肩膀上度过那一阵突如其来的眩晕感。

李寻欢的拥抱就像一剂良药，让阿飞的心也渐渐缓和了下来。他慢慢呼出一口气，看着那精致如玉般的侧颜透出醉酒的酡红，只觉方才喝下去的酒已变成了火，燃烧着他原本坚不可摧的理智。他忍不住在那粉红的颊边轻轻一吻，但却忽然又有些手足无措地问道：“……可以吗？”

李寻欢从他的肩上抬起头，微微退后一步，尽力直视着阿飞的方向，不自觉地舔了舔因为醉酒而微微发干的唇瓣，显然不知道这动作有多么的动人心魄；他的那双失焦的眸子又是那样清澈无辜。而他脸上那熟悉的、饱含着温暖与信任的微笑，显然是一种默许，甚至是鼓励。

一个人怎么可能同时表现出这么多冲突的特质？既纯净又魅惑，既庄重又风流。但如果这个人是李寻欢，这一切似乎就突然都说得通了。阿飞的视线根本无法从他的脸上移开，而那个微笑给了他更多的勇气。于是他倾身向前，吻住了他。

仅仅如此简单的接触就已经让阿飞感到一阵战栗从脚底窜上，让他的脊柱都一阵酥麻。而当李寻欢柔软的舌尖轻轻探入他的口中的时候，他忍不住模仿着对方的动作，品尝着那略带苦涩却依旧清新的气息。过了好一会儿，两人才渐渐分开，重又相拥在一起，心中俱都充盈着相同的喜悦与爱意。阿飞深深吸了一口气，不由得轻声呢喃道：“你如花香。”

李寻欢只觉心中一热。他此生从未听到过这样的赞美之辞。许多人称赞他的武功，他的样貌，他的慷慨与友谊，但他从未得到过像阿飞这样简单、真诚而亲密的感叹。这感叹让他忽然变得笨嘴拙舌起来，不知该如何回答，只是脸上更加滚烫。他摸索着阿飞的脸，几乎是急切地吻上了那双薄薄的嘴唇。

最初的温存和试探过后，阿飞的吻渐渐变得凌乱而毫无章法，纯粹依凭本能而为，就连李寻欢这样在风月场中混迹过的人都有些难以招架。他们跌跌撞撞地退了两步，滚倒在柔软厚实的床榻上，更加紧密地纠缠在一起，分享着愈发热情甚至有些情色的吻。但就在这意乱情迷之时，阿飞突然撑起身子，几乎是逃避一般地躲到一旁。李寻欢几乎是下意识地扯住了阿飞的衣摆，摸索着坐了起来，关切地问道：“阿飞，你怎么了？”

阿飞深吸一口气，想要平息心中疯狂燃烧的欲火，但他的某个地方还是自顾自地挺得笔直，这让他感到十分羞愧不安。他摇了摇头，突然意识到李寻欢看不见，便只能低声说道：“抱歉，我……不是有意冒犯……”

“冒犯？”李寻欢有些疑惑，“阿飞，你在说什么？”

阿飞道：“你一定感觉到了，又何必让我说出来。”

李寻欢摇头，苦笑道：“我实在不知。”

阿飞叹了口气，说道：“你或许该休息了。”

李寻欢皱起了眉头，但终究没有再问下去，只是点了点头，说道：“那么你呢？你要留下来吗？”

阿飞突然握紧了拳头，然后慢慢放开了手，说道：“好，我留下。”

过惯了富贵公子的生活，李寻欢其实是习惯让人服侍的。可当阿飞以他眼盲为由拒绝他自己更衣的要求，开始一件件解开他衣裳的时候，他心中还是有些莫名的感动。阿飞甚至跪在脚踏之上，一点一点褪下他的鞋袜，让他不禁脸颊发烫，忍不住又心猿意马起来。

李寻欢仍然想不通阿飞究竟怎样冒犯了自己。他并非无欲无求之人，方才那一番亲昵也已经让他动了情，但阿飞却硬生生地停了下来，他几乎又要叹气了。也许是他的衣服太厚，以至于阿飞没有感觉到他的回应，以为他并不情愿？但他们既已互相剖白心迹，阿飞又为何会这样想？他本以为自己已经十分了解阿飞，但现在看来，仍然不够。

阿飞自然不知李寻欢心中所想，只是见他安静地坐在床边，茫然地注视着前方，令人忍不住想要拥抱亲吻。但阿飞实在不敢再那样做了，他不能用这种下流的方式玷污他们的感情。他甚至不敢再多看李寻欢一眼，只好背对着他和衣躺下。

二人各怀心思，却都极力维持着平缓的呼吸，不愿惊扰对方的休息。但没过多久，李寻欢忍不住又直起身子咳嗽起来。他的病本就不能受凉，之前仗着酒意与情热才稍稍缓解了一些，这一下咳得更加剧烈，几乎连咳了半盏茶的功夫才停了下来，身上唯一一件单薄的衣衫也被冷汗浸透。他感觉到阿飞不住地拍抚着他的背，年轻的身躯在他身后散发着热意，便倚靠在他的身上，不停地喘着气。

阿飞感觉自己快要疯了。他的怀中是自己朝思暮想的爱人，每一寸肌肤都散发着淡雅的梅香，半散开的绸衫领口处露出精巧的锁骨，大片白皙的肌肤，甚至隐约能瞥见小巧的乳首，和着耳边传来诱人的喘息声，他根本无法控制自己。他用力地握紧拳头想要让自己清醒一些，但根本徒劳无功。他惊恐地发现自己的分身已经硬硬地顶在了李寻欢的腰上，无奈只能闭上眼睛，羞愧地说道：“抱歉……”

“为什么这么说？”李寻欢静静地问道。

阿飞摇了摇头，说道：“我不该那样想……这是冒犯……”

李寻欢叹了口气，摸索着执起阿飞的手，将他紧握的拳头一点点打开，一边问道：“是谁同你说的这些？是不是仙儿？”

阿飞紧紧抿着嘴，并不答话。

李寻欢又叹了口气，转了个身，带着阿飞一起重新躺下。两人侧身相对，李寻欢拉着阿飞的手，隔着亵裤按在自己同样兴奋挺立着的下体上，柔声道：“这样，你可觉得冒犯了？”

阿飞忙不迭地摇了摇头，几乎要把自己的嘴唇咬破。他着了魔般用手掌贴着那火热的器官轻轻上下滑动了两次，而李寻欢的呼吸突然变得凌乱起来，只能勉强维持着和缓的声音说道：“这只是……情之所至，身体本能的渴望。我……也是一样的。”

阿飞闷哼一声，突然翻了个身，将李寻欢困在了身下，吮吻啃咬着那对柔软的唇瓣，手指探进他的衣襟，捻弄着那小巧的乳头。这突如其来的热情让那双茫然的双眸陡然张大了些，一声惊呼也被淹没在了缠绵的亲吻当中。当阿飞终于重新抬起头的时候，李寻欢仍然瞪大了眼睛，面颊绯红，一双修长的腿紧紧绞缠在一起，就像是在克制着什么一样。

“我……可以继续吗？”阿飞深吸了一口气，轻声问道。

李寻欢没有说话，只是慢慢地闭上了眼睛，微微向后仰起了头，将自己最致命最脆弱的咽喉，暴露在另一个人的视线之下。

这已经是再明显不过的回答了。

于是阿飞再无半分顾忌。他两三下扯开李寻欢身上仅剩的遮蔽，沿着那白皙修长的颈项一路吮吻向下，在他的身体上留下一处又一处情爱的印痕。如同野兽一般，他仔细地巡查着这一片新近属于他的领地：亲吻着美好精致的锁骨，抚摸过纤细柔韧的腰肢，品尝坚挺顶端渗出的晶莹液滴，在那紧致有力的大腿内侧轻咬。他在心中标记着每一寸肌肤的触感与味道，以及触及每个地方的时候对方或平缓或激动的反应。他感觉自己已经割裂成了两部分，一部分疯狂地渴望着与爱人合二为一，另一部分却仍然对这具美妙的身体充满着好奇心，想要继续无尽地探索下去。

但李寻欢却已经快被情欲所淹没。阿飞的触碰带着青年人独有的热度，无论碰触到哪里，都会让他从内而外地燃烧起来。眼前的黑暗让其他的感觉更放大了十倍，他无法克制地抬起手，用指尖一遍遍描绘着阿飞宽阔的肩背上绷紧的肌肉线条，在阿飞碰到某些地方的时候难耐地挺起身子，寻求着更加亲密的碰触，但阿飞却只是在他身上不停地撩拨着，让他身上发烫，几乎喘不过气来。就在他快要崩溃的瞬间，他忽然感觉到了阿飞的呼吸打在了他的下身，他还来不及出言阻止，阿飞就已经低下了头，将他含了进去。

阿飞的动作十分生疏，根本谈不上技巧，但他的专注与热情已经足以弥补一切的缺陷。他的眼睛灼灼发亮，紧紧盯着李寻欢的每一个动作和神情，不一会儿便知道了该怎样做：当他舔过那如同丝绒般的顶端，就能得到一声奖励般的惊喘；当他握住它用一定的方式上下套弄，就能感觉到架在他肩膀上的那双长腿战栗着收紧；而当他放松喉咙，将那粗长的阳具完全吞没的时候，那具美妙的身体就会扭动起来，而他的手臂就会被用力握到淤青。但他甚至没有来得及学会所有取悦心上人的方式，他就突然感觉到李寻欢全身战栗起来，用力想要把他推开。阿飞心中明白，于是不但没有放开，反而用力吮吸了一下，果然如愿以偿地听到了一声压抑着的呻吟声。李寻欢不住地喘息着，高高挺起了腰，颤抖着射在了他的口中。

李寻欢的味道并不坏，像是草木汁液一般，清新之中带着微微的苦涩。阿飞侧躺在他身边，轻抚着他微有些潮湿的卷发，如痴如醉地看着他。高潮过后的李寻欢美得惊人。他的眼角眉梢都带着春意，原本略显苍白的身体上泛起了大片的潮红，配上零落的爱痕，几乎瞬间夺走了阿飞残存的一点清醒。他微一用力，揽住李寻欢的腰与自己紧贴在一起，一边亲吻着他，一边将自己滚烫粗壮的阴茎挤进他紧并的腿间，在柔嫩的腿根处摩擦起来。

刚刚高潮过的身体十分敏感。漂浮在余韵中的李寻欢突然注意到了阿飞的动作，不禁有些内疚自己没有顾及阿飞的需求。阿飞的火热在他敏感的会阴和腿根摩擦着，让他本已有些无力的身上越发酥软，又一次涌起了欲望。他摸索着床头的那瓶油膏——原本是抹在额头上有助安眠的——红着脸塞在了阿飞的手里。他已经记不得今天自己脸红了多少次了，恐怕比他这辈子加起来还要多。

阿飞诚然在性事上有些懵懂，但仍然本能地明白了李寻欢的用意，不由得小腹一紧，原本已经完全挺立的下身更是硬得发疼。他几乎是轻佻地含住了那对嫣红柔软的唇瓣咬了咬，一边抬起李寻欢的一条腿架在腰上，在手指上厚厚地涂了一层油膏，旋转着探进了那紧窄的后穴中，急切地勾动两下，便迫不及待地挤进了第二根手指，在火热紧窒的甬道中开开合合。

后穴的撕扯和胀痛让李寻欢忍不住呻吟了一声，但他并没有阻止阿飞的动作，而是极力让自己放松下来。他同样渴望着与阿飞的结合，与那最终的欢愉相比，这一点点疼痛根本算不了什么。而且阿飞虽然急切，但动作仍然足够小心谨慎，直到他完全放松下来，才又加入了第三根手指，来回抽送了几次，确认他已经足够打开，便抽出了手指，将粗厚的顶端抵在入口处，慢慢推了进去。

即便做了足够的准备，当阿飞真的进入他的身体的时候，李寻欢还是感到了些许疼痛。阿飞的动作缓慢而坚决，直到尽根没入，才长出了一口气，轻轻吻了吻李寻欢紧皱着的眉头，与他十指相扣，低声说道：“我好欢喜。”

李寻欢紧了紧与他交握的手，微笑道：“我亦如此。”

阿飞于是也笑了。直到此时他方才注意到汹涌的快感正从他们相连的部分疯狂地涌向全身，让他忍不住掐紧了那纤细的腰，慢慢抽插起来，只觉得那紧窄的小穴仿佛通向极乐世界，每一次的进入抽出都让他无比爽快，不禁逐渐加快了律动的节奏，而李寻欢的呻吟声也随着他进出得越发顺利而渐渐变得柔媚起来，这让阿飞更加情动，带着他翻了个身，提起了他的腰，用力地撞了进去。

这一下插得太深。李寻欢倒抽了一口冷气，忍不住又咳嗽了起来。他的后穴随着一次次的咳嗽而绞紧放松，几乎像一张小嘴一样吮吸着阿飞的阳物。阿飞只觉得越发舒爽，等他终于平息下来之后便又提着他的腰粗暴地抽插起来，几乎次次全部抽出再尽根没入。李寻欢的身体本就不好，哪里受得住这样的折腾，开始还能勉强迎合，之后便只能无力地由着阿飞操弄，两条腿挂在阿飞的肩膀上不住发抖，连咳嗽都没了力气。直到不知过了多久，阿飞终于低吼了一声，最后一次用力地撞进他的里面。他只觉那滚烫的巨物仿佛又涨大了半圈，一股热流击打在他的内壁上，让他身前已被刺激的半硬的阳物也跳了一跳。

高潮之后，阿飞脱力地伏在他的身上，却仍记得用手肘撑起身子，不让自己压到他，甚至顾及到他素来好洁，没过多久就起身帮他擦净了身子。他轻轻抚摸着阿飞汗湿的面庞，伸手抱住了他，心中涌起一阵暖意，以及蔓延开去的，久违的宁和平静。

他已经很久没有过这样纯粹的平和心境。半梦半醒之间，他听到阿飞在他耳边轻声说道：“等你醒来之后，就能见到我。”

李寻欢笑了，几乎立刻便沉入了梦乡。

这岂非是世间有情人都无比喜爱的一句承诺？

-END-

 

注：本文题目出自张九龄《通化门外送别》一诗。全诗内容抄录如下：

屡别容华改，长愁意绪微。  
义将私爱隔，情与故人归。  
薄宦无时赏，劳生有事机。  
离魂今夕梦，先绕旧林飞。


	2. 【9475】【鼠猫（邪昭）】本能

当最后一盏命灯熄灭的时候，白玉堂彻底慌了手脚，擦了一把头上的冷汗，提刀便走，正见展昭面无表情地将巨阙从包大人心口抽出，鲜血飞溅而出，与他赤红的官袍融为一体，令人胆寒。

巨阙剑下尽是强人横匪、贼子宵小，今日却已不知饮了多少无辜者的鲜血。剑锋嗡鸣，滴下一片热血，仿佛也在哭泣，想要唤醒主人的意识。

展昭握剑的手似也有些颤抖，一行热泪从他带着诡异咒符的脸上划过。白玉堂站在他的身后，刀已举起，心中却像撕裂一般痛苦。

白玉堂何等人物，闯荡江湖向来都是堂堂正正，从未有暗箭伤人之举。但今时今日他却不得不做一次无耻小人，要害的，还是他至亲至爱之人。

但他必须这样做。因为他知道如果展昭醒了，见到这满地杀戮尽是他的作为，他会希望白玉堂能早些杀了他。

展昭被法王控制后功力大增，白玉堂虽素日能与他战在伯仲，但如今却断然敌不过。这一刻展昭心神激荡，怔忡失神，正是最好的出手时机。

白玉堂的刀有多快？

他曾经一刀挑断过“三手神偷”任六的手筋，一刀劈断暗器大师沈石君同时发出的二十三件暗器，他甚至一刀削断过展昭打出来的三支袖箭，快如鬼魅。

就在展昭剑上最后一滴血将落未落之时，白玉堂已经出手。他的刀比往日似乎更快，更准，更决绝！

他这一刀原本绝不可能失手，即便是比展昭功力更深厚的北侠欧阳春，如果这一刻与白玉堂正面对决，都不敢说能接下这一刀。

因为他本就已经下了殊死决心。如果一个人能够下这样的决心，他就已经超越了自己，能做到超出平日十倍百倍的事情。

但就在他的刀锋触到展昭后心之时，展昭也同时动了！

没有人看见他是怎么做到的。他就像一只灵猫一样，轻轻巧巧地转了个身，就避开了这一刀。白玉堂只觉手臂一震，手中宝刀已被巨阙削断，虎口崩裂，血立刻染红了刀柄。展昭邪魅一般站在他的近前，漆黑如墨的眼瞳定定地看着他。

白玉堂本已束手就死，等了半晌，展昭却没有杀他，只是看着，喉咙中发出野兽似的低吼，像是在疑惑和试探什么。白玉堂连忙抓住他的肩膀用力摇晃，大声道：“展昭，你清醒一点！我是白玉堂啊！”

展昭皱着眉，用力摇了摇头，突然一脚踢了过来。白玉堂只觉心口一热，猛地吐出一大口血，像个破麻袋一样被摔在地上，再也无力起身。他忽然身子一轻，却是展昭提着他的衣领，带着他越出重围，冲进了一个隐秘的洞穴之中，在山壁上似是随手一拍，乱石便纷纷落下，封闭了山洞入口。

白玉堂大惊，连忙提了一口气向山洞深处窜去，可这山洞极浅，连半个藏人之处也无。白玉堂紧贴洞壁，从怀中擦亮了火折子，发现手边石壁上挂着一只油灯，另一角则堆着半垛稻草，还有一些零散的木柴，似乎这里本是樵人临时歇脚处。他连忙点亮了灯，强撑着站直身子，拿着那半截断刀与展昭对峙。

展昭却扔下了手里的剑。他看着白玉堂，微微歪了歪头，似乎有些疑惑。白玉堂贴着山壁慢慢挪到另一边，在稻草上坐下，仰头抽了口气。他虽然不知道展昭为什么没有杀他，但既然暂时没有危险，那不如让自己更舒服一些。

白玉堂就是这样的人，在任何时候都不愿意委屈自己，就算现在他只能靠在一堆半湿不干的稻草上，他也靠得舒舒服服的。见展昭仍定定地站在原地，无论他说什么都一动不动，白玉堂只好先解开衣服，给自己上药。但他刚刚解开衣带，就听展昭像狮子一样，不安地低吼了一声。

白玉堂立刻停下了动作。展昭的不安越来越明显，白玉堂一边保持着与展昭对视，一只手慢慢去摸刚才被他丢到地上的半截断刀。但就在他的手碰到刀柄的时候，展昭闪身站在了他的面前，一个手刀切在他的手腕上，打掉了剑。不等白玉堂反应过来，展昭就抓住了他的衣领，两只手向两旁一扯，骑在他的腰上，干脆利落地撕开了他的衣服。

白玉堂这下是动都动不得了。展昭的喉间发出满意的呼噜声，低下头在白玉堂的颈窝处蹭了蹭，又轻轻咬了咬。白玉堂躺在稻草上，心中暗暗叫苦：“这猫中了邪道妖术，莫不是将你白爷爷当作猎物了，这下可真成了猫玩耗子。”只是展昭为何单单将他抓来这里，对别人却是剑下无情，白玉堂仍然不得而知，只能眼睁睁地看着展昭在他身上摸摸蹭蹭，偶尔还咬上一口，就像一只标记领地的大猫一样。

他们二人虽然从前是对头，但打来打去，互相也交了底，总是英雄惜英雄，待到这几年，竟比亲兄弟更亲些。白玉堂嘴上不说，在心底却十分敬重展昭为人，虽曾打趣他“宝剑交玉体，轻裾随风还*”，但也从没想过行那分桃断袖之事。但在这昏暗逼仄的山洞里，生死交关之时，展昭火热的气息和暧昧不清的触碰却让他感到不合时宜的兴奋。白玉堂只觉小腹一紧，孽根直挺挺地站了起来，隔着衣服顶在了展昭的大腿根上。白玉堂的脸登时红透，连忙向上缩了缩，想要离开展昭的掌控。

似是察觉到了白玉堂的变化，展昭抬起头，琉璃珠子似的眼睛没有半分神采，却是一瞬不错地盯着他，让他毛骨悚然。就在他刚想开口说什么的时候，展昭突然撕开了他的裤子，微凉的手指直接握住了他火热的阴茎。白玉堂倒抽一口气，急忙抓住展昭的手腕，说道：“猫儿，你这是干什么，你疯了！”

展昭不耐烦地甩开了白玉堂的手，面无表情地抬头看了他一眼。灯影摇曳之下，展昭俊美的面容有一半隐没在黑暗之中，比平时的他更带上了三分妖艳，白玉堂感觉心中一动，手上就失了力道。展昭握着他的阴茎，开始慢慢套弄起来。

白玉堂感觉自己像是在做梦，但就连他最荒唐的梦里也没有出现过这般香艳的场景。他仰起头，努力让自己保持镇定，但下身传来的一阵又一阵的快感却让他无法思考。展昭的手仍是凉的，但却让白玉堂的身体越发滚烫起来。

白玉堂握紧了拳头。展昭的动作虽然毫不犹豫，但很生疏，也很僵硬，显然仍是被控制之下的行为。他的愤怒和担忧甚至盖过了这种灭顶的快感，让他仍能保持着清醒。就在展昭开始急切地扯开自己衣带的时候，白玉堂终于找到了机会，用尽全力一掌切在了展昭的后颈。展昭闷哼一声，终于倒在了地上。

白玉堂松了口气，揉了揉仍然在闷痛的胸口，用衣带把展昭的双手捆在背后，掏出手绢给他擦了擦脸，再将他已经散乱的官袍扣好。

然而就在这时，展昭突然睁开了眼睛。

白玉堂悚然一惊，立刻飞身后退，贴在洞壁上盯着展昭。但展昭并没有立即挣开手上的束缚，而是低下了头，发出细小的呜咽声。

“猫儿！”白玉堂犹豫地走了回来，蹲下看着他说道，“你醒了？你还好吗？”

展昭摇了摇头，忽然转身背对着白玉堂伏在地上，屁股高高翘起，口中发出落败的呜呜声。白玉堂连忙拉起了他，摇晃着他的肩膀，喊道：“猫儿，你这是做什么！”

展昭眯起眼睛，发出威胁的低吼声。白玉堂瞬间松开了手，从靴筒里抽出一把匕首横在面前。展昭似乎犹豫了一下，然后就又一次伏在地上，似乎在等着白玉堂继续做什么。

白玉堂犹疑地把手放在展昭的腰上，展昭的腰压得更低了些，更加确信了展昭在暗示什么。显然这是展昭之前想要对他做的事情，而在他被白玉堂打败之后，他就要用这种行为来认输。

这太荒唐了。白玉堂不敢置信地想到，他绝对不能对展昭做出这样羞辱的事情。但似乎如果他不这么做，展昭就会重新发狂，或许到时他不仅要被迫雌伏，还要丢掉性命。他心一横，揭开展昭的官袍，褪下他的裤子和里衣。展昭圆润挺翘的臀和结实修长的大腿就暴露在了白玉堂的面前。

白玉堂咽了口口水。仿佛着魔一般，他的手有些颤抖地抚上那对柔软的臀瓣，轻轻捏了捏，展昭顿时发出了软糯的鼻音。白玉堂的手抖得更厉害了。他的身体还残留着刚才的快感，这一下更是卷土重来。他连忙抽回了手，跌坐在展昭的身边，捂住了脸。他一定是疯了，才会对自己的好兄弟有这样龌龊的心思。

不知过了多久，白玉堂重新睁开了眼睛，却发现展昭不知什么时候已经挣断了手上的带子，甚至脱掉了下半身所有的衣物，像一只温顺的小猫一样跪坐在白玉堂的身边。他的眼睛仍然是无神的，但此刻却显得魅惑，像一只狐妖。

“我不能，展昭，你醒了之后会恨我一辈子……”白玉堂喃喃道，后半句话却被展昭以吻封缄。

展昭的唇也像他的手一样，有些冷。白玉堂闭上了眼睛，脑海内浮现出他与展昭相处的点点滴滴。他们平日的争胜斗嘴，对敌时的默契合作，只要一个眼神，他们就能了解彼此的心意。他们在花间练剑，月下对饮，他看着展昭英俊的面容，心中从来都是安宁与喜悦的。

或许他早已对展昭心生别样的情愫，却直到如今，直到此时此刻，才终于明了。白玉堂抬起手，抱住了展昭，开始回吻他。或许此生，他也只有这么一次能够放肆的机会了。

展昭轻声喘息起来，他光裸的大腿缠在白玉堂的腰间，在赤红的官袍映衬下显得更加情色。两人的下体相挤摩擦，被前液沾湿一片。展昭急切地推着白玉堂躺在地上，扶着他的坚挺抵在自己的后穴，但尝试了几次却都滑开了，不禁挫败地呻吟起来。

白玉堂强忍着没有笑出声音。他抱着展昭翻了个身，让他躺在草垛上，伸手握住展昭已经涨得发紫的阴茎，套弄了几次，手上就已经一片湿滑。他架起展昭的双腿圈住自己的腰，看着暗粉色的菊门微微收缩，煞是可爱。白玉堂低下头亲吻着展昭，一边把中指旋转着插入了展昭柔软的后穴，抽插几下之后，又加了一根手指。

展昭的大腿颤抖着夹紧白玉堂的腰，努力向后推去，想要白玉堂的手指进到更深的地方。白玉堂由着他放浪，一边抚慰着他的下体，一边在紧致的甬道里开合扩张，直到他确信展昭已经完全适应了之后，才抽出了手指。

展昭解脱般地叹息了一声。白玉堂扶着自己的阴茎顶在了那处，看着方才紧闭的穴口，现在已经像一张贪婪地小嘴一样微微张开，不由得更是动情，于是掐着展昭的细腰，一个挺身，用力插了进去。

“嗯啊……”展昭的声音变得越发柔媚起来。他颤抖着挺起身子，迎合着白玉堂的动作，将他的阴茎完全纳入体内。白玉堂伏在展昭的身上，一边亲吻着他，一边慢慢抽插起来。期初还有些干涩，但很快，在前液的润滑之下，他的动作变得顺畅起来。展昭的脸颊脖颈都泛起了粉红色，他喘息着，呜咽着，像一条蛇一样紧紧缠在白玉堂的身上。

这一刻的展昭已经完全变成了一个妖冶诱人的尤物。就像一只美丽的兽，他全然沉浸在性爱的愉悦之中，毫无顾忌地呻吟着，扭动着迎合白玉堂的动作。就在这时，白玉堂突然注意到，展昭脸上的红色印记似乎变淡了一些。

难道这是解咒的方法？白玉堂想到，一边大开大合地抽插起来，一边握住展昭的阴茎更快速地套弄起来。展昭尖叫了一声，突然全身绷紧，大腿死死地夹住白玉堂的腰，射了出来。紧窄的甬道箍着白玉堂的阴茎，让他随即也射了出来。

白玉堂伏在展昭的身上，喘息着，轻轻撩开展昭额前汗湿的头发，注意到展昭脸上的奇怪符咒已经完全消失了。他舒了口气，在展昭的脸颊上最后亲了一下，起身将小衣撕了一块下来，擦去溢出穴口的白浊，又帮他擦掉溅在身上的斑驳痕迹，却见展昭的官服上被精液沾湿的部分有丝丝缕缕的黑色，像是蠕动着的蛊虫一样。白玉堂连忙将那些东西擦净，借着油灯的火，将它们一把烧了，这才终于放下心来。他转过身去，却见展昭不知何时已经醒了。白玉堂连忙拢了拢外袍，但这一片狼藉，以及空气中弥漫的情色气息已经说明了一切。

“抱歉……”白玉堂只看了展昭一眼就低下了头，脸上有些发烧。明明方才他们做过更加亲密的事情，但此时仅仅看着展昭赤裸的脚，他竟然都觉得十分羞愧，只好转过头去。但他突然听到展昭在他身后安静地说道：

“该说抱歉的是我。”

白玉堂回过头看着展昭。展昭紧紧握着拳头，过了许久，才继续说道：“方才的一切，我都记得。是因为我，在心里，动了不该动的念头，才会发生这些事。”他看着白玉堂，眼中闪过无数情绪，但最后终于一片空白，似乎已经彻底绝望：“白兄，如果你从此不愿再与展某相交，也是理所当然，但我必须告诉你实情。”

白玉堂看着展昭，心中忽然泛起十分的感动。他的傻猫儿，仍然是这样耿直，即便这可能会让他一生遗憾，失去一个挚友和爱人，他也一定要这么做。

这让人怎么能不爱他？

白玉堂走到展昭的面前，轻轻执起展昭的手，与他十指相扣。展昭猛地抬起了头，眼中划过惊讶、不解与怀疑，但最终，一切都沉淀下来，变成了完全的欣喜。白玉堂紧了紧两人相扣的手，说道：“我有一坛二十年陈的太白醉，待我们胜了法王，你可愿与我共饮一杯吗？”

展昭笑了。

-FIN-

 

*改曹植的《美女篇》，白耗子真是嘴欠得很hhh


	3. 【白夜追凶】【双关】冲击疗法（PWP一发完）

“哥，准备好了吗？我要关灯了。”

回答他的是关宏峰突然停顿的呼吸声。关宏宇下意识地摸了下他的脉搏，又重又快，像极了潮汐时的海浪。他磨磨蹭蹭地走到墙边，手按在开关上又缩了回来，说道：“哥，要不咱算了？晚上不还有我呢吗，干嘛这么勉强自己。”

关宏峰睁开眼睛，冷冷地瞥了他一眼，说道：“关灯，别废话。”

“好好好，”关宏宇翻了个白眼，“你要是撑不下去，就拉你手边的灯绳开台灯，别忘了。”

关宏峰微微点头，说道：“你也记着，半个小时，不管我说什么，你都不许给我开灯。”

他说得云淡风轻，但关宏宇看得见他额头上渗出的细密汗珠，心里又是一紧。他真的不相信那个心理医生所谓的冲击疗法，要是强行让他哥暴露在黑暗里能治好他的黑暗恐惧症，那也早该治好了吧！他咬了咬牙，深吸了一口气，然后关上了开关。

窗外一阵闷雷滚过，乌云遮蔽了星光和月光，关上灯之后，房间中就陷入了完全的黑暗，就连关宏宇，一时也是什么都看不见。他只能听着那断断续续的喘息声，摸到了床上，握紧了关宏峰的手，急道：“哥，哥，你怎么样？”

然而关宏峰已经没办法回答了。他挣扎着，想要甩脱脚上和腰上把他捆在床上的绳索，然而这绳结是他监督着关宏宇打的，他知道自己绝对挣脱不开。他别无选择，只能面对这可怕的、吞没一切的黑暗。他的视野之内充满了鲜血，浓重的血腥味倒灌进他的鼻腔和肺叶，耳膜被尖叫声和枪声刺得生疼。

他快被淹没了。被黑暗中喷溅而出的鲜血淹没，被黑暗化成的实体淹没，被痛苦和自责淹没。他疯狂扯动绳子，像是一只破风箱一样刺耳地喘息着，然而他仍然感到像是被扼住喉咙一样的窒息，大脑一片空白，眼泪鼻涕口水不受控制地流出，打湿了枕巾。

我要死了。关宏峰昏昏沉沉地想到。他仿佛听见关宏宇的声音在无比遥远的地方响起，就像小时候一样，看着他替他挡了一刀之后不停流血的伤口，手足无措地喊着，哥。

宏宇，救我。关宏峰摸索着抓住那只温热有力的手，含混不清地说道。他甚至已经听不见自己在说什么了，只能尽全力抓住他的手，表达自己的意思。耳边的尖叫声越来越响，他什么都听不清，只能感觉到一个温暖结实的身体抱住了他，帮他挡住了快要把他压死的黑暗。他死死地抱住他，像海难的人抓住最后一根浮木一样，挣扎着想要逃出黑暗的漩涡。

关宏宇从没见过关宏峰这副模样。或许是因为今天实在是太黑了，黑到连完全没有黑暗恐惧症的他都有些心惊。他抱着惊慌失措，不停喘息的哥哥，擦拭着他额头上的汗珠和脸上的泪水，按照他们之前商量好的方式，一遍又一遍地对他说道：“哥，我在，你再坚持一下，再坚持一下……”

关宏宇的心像被钝刀子不停割着，疼，疼得要命。他眼睁睁地看着一向坚强冷静的哥，被这什么该死的恐惧症摧残成这幅样子，而他什么都做不到。他抱着关宏峰，眼睛发酸，但仍然尽量维持着平缓的声音安慰着他。关宏峰似乎渐渐平静了一些，不再激烈地挣扎了，但没过一会儿，他却发起抖来，喘息声越来越急促，喉咙里发出濒死之人一样的抽气声。

关宏宇大惊。去他妈的半个小时。他心里暗骂一声，手忙脚乱地摸索着床头灯的拉绳，却不料关宏峰突然挣扎了一下，让他直接把台灯扫到了地上。他想起身去开卧室灯，关宏峰的两只手却像钳子一样死死卡在他的腰上，让他根本动弹不得。正在他心急如焚的时候，突然，一道闪电划破了黑沉沉的夜空。

借着闪电的亮光，关宏宇看着蜷缩在他怀里的男人。关宏峰就像癫痫发作一样，四肢无意识地抽动着，嘴唇已经彻底没了血色，和脸一样苍白得像个死人，心跳快到根本数不清。关宏宇连忙拍了拍他的脸颊，大喊道：“哥，你别这样！你放开我，我这就去开灯！”

又是一道闪电划过，紧跟着一阵沉闷的雷声。关宏峰的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎在说着什么，关宏宇连忙低下头，凑近去听。他听了半天，才听出来，关宏峰反反复复无声地念着的，却是他的名字：

“宏宇，宏宇……”

关宏宇的眼泪就这样猝不及防地掉了下来。他坚定地，一点一点地掰开关宏峰紧锁的手臂，然后跌跌撞撞地扑到门边，打开了灯。

躺在床上的关宏峰终于不再挣扎了，然而他也并没有彻底清醒过来，似乎仍然沉浸在强烈的恐惧之中。关宏宇抬手抹了把眼泪，然后坐在床边，解开关宏峰身上的绳子，把他抱在怀里，然后犹豫着，小心翼翼地，吻了一下他的额头。

“哥，没事了……有我在。”他紧紧抱着关宏峰，贴在他的耳边轻声说道。

小的时候，如果他们生病了，妈妈冷着脸盯着他们吃完药之后，就会像这样温柔地亲吻他们的额头。妈妈走了之后，当关宏宇生病的时候，亲吻他的那个人就变成了关宏峰。

或许关宏峰不知道，有多少次，关宏宇故意惹是生非躺到医院里，就是在等待着他的这个吻，然后幻想着能有更多。关宏宇知道自己的这份感情有多扭曲，多么惊世骇俗。就算是到了现在，他们同吃同住，亲密如一人，或者真正活成了一个人，他也仍然把这份心意藏得死死的。

但是今天，关宏宇根本克制不住自己的感情。他第一次清清楚楚地意识到，即便他们骗过了所有的人，但他们还是无法逃避黑暗。

然而黑暗无处不在。这也就意味着，他最爱的人，随时可能离他而去。

他在床上躺下，让关宏峰枕在他的胳膊上，拉过薄毯盖在两个人的身上，闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。熟悉的气味萦绕在他的鼻端，让他心动，也让他心疼得像是要撕裂开来。他握着关宏峰软弱无力的手，着了魔一样，低头轻轻亲吻着他的睫毛，鼻梁，脸颊，然后停在了唇边。

关宏峰的呼吸十分平稳，似乎已经在逃离黑暗的过程中被耗竭，累得睡着了。他的嘴唇也不再那么苍白，正在渐渐恢复成漂亮的玫红色。关宏宇仔细地看着他，看着这个与自己十分相似而又迥然不同的人，他至亲至爱的哥哥，颤抖着吸了一口气，然后吻住了他柔软的唇瓣。

只是轻轻一吻，如同蜻蜓点水。关宏宇微微抬头，哑着嗓子说道：“哥，别装了，我知道你醒着。”

关宏峰的身子一僵，他睁开眼睛，想要坐起来，却被关宏宇用力牢牢地困在怀里。他看着关宏宇，眉头紧锁：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”关宏宇装傻。

关宏峰的眉头皱得更紧：“为什么……亲我？”

关宏宇眯了眯眼睛，微微翻了个身，更加用力地抱紧关宏峰，另一只手扣住他的手腕，还用小腿锁死了他的脚踝。“那你为什么让我亲？”他静静地问道。

关宏峰的脸有些烫。他挣扎了一下，低声斥道：“关宏宇，你疯了！我们可是亲兄弟！”

“那又怎么样？”关宏宇贴着他的脸颊，强硬地说道，“哥，如果你不愿意，你就告诉我，我刚才亲你的时候，你为什么不躲？”

关宏峰紧紧咬着嘴唇，然后用力把关宏宇推开一些，直直地盯着他的眼睛说道：“因为我早就知道你对我的心思。”

关宏宇一惊，心跳都错了一拍。关宏峰趁机从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，在床上坐起来，脸上又恢复了往日的平静：“我也知道，如果我醒着，你绝对不会这么做。我想满足你，又不想让我们都为难，只是你何必戳穿我。”

关宏宇的脸色变得比他哥还差。他仍然紧紧抓着关宏峰的手腕，慢慢撑着床垫坐了起来，一字一顿地说道：“哥，你在说谎。”

他仰起头，活动了一下颈椎，然后突然把关宏峰压在身下，双手和双腿扣住他的手腕脚腕，让他动弹不得。关宏宇几乎是咬着牙说道：“早就有人跟我说过，别相信你，我一直都没往心里去。但是现在我知道了，你是真的会骗人。”

不顾身下人的挣扎，关宏宇隔着那层薄薄的白T恤，咬在了关宏峰的锁骨上，泄愤似的磨了磨牙，一边含混地说道：“哥，你忘了，我一直摸着你的脉呢。我亲你之前，你醒了，心跳加速，我亲你之后，你的心跳更快了，你的呼吸也变快了。承认吧，哥，你也喜欢我。”

关宏峰冷笑了一声，说道：“你大概不知道，愤怒和厌恶也会带来以上反应，有的时候更加强烈。放开我。”

关宏宇抬起头来，看着关宏峰那张面无表情的脸，恨得牙根痒痒，又忍不住想狠狠吻他。他没有放手，却挺了挺腰，用自己的硬物摩擦挤压着另一个人大小尺寸与他几乎毫无差别的勃起，说道：“你生气的时候也会有这种反应吗，哥？那我以后要让你多多生气。”

“关宏宇你……！”关宏峰的后半句话被一个激烈的吻堵了回去。他用力咬了一下强硬地探进他嘴里的舌尖，立刻尝到了满嘴的血腥味，然而关宏宇毫不退缩，只是反射性地抽了口气，又重新吻了回去，大有破罐破摔的感觉。

关宏峰刚刚经历完恐慌发作，现在根本没力气与一个武警出身的、最近又在疯狂锻炼的家伙相抗衡。一个松懈，他就被关宏宇长驱直入，灵活的舌头在他口中攻城略地，挑逗着他的舌头。口中的腥甜味让他皱了皱眉，他勉强推开关宏宇，擦了擦嘴，说道：“你有完没完！妈要是知道，她……”

“她不会怪我的。”关宏宇毫不在意地抹去嘴角的血迹，说道，“你要是不信，你就一刀杀了我，让我去天上问问她。”

“……”关宏峰呆了半晌，终于无奈地说道，“你为什么要这样？我们简简单单地做兄弟，不好吗？”

“那你又为什么要这样？”关宏宇松了手，侧身躺在关宏峰身边，看着他说道，“我们既然彼此喜欢，为什么不能在一起？”

“我们是兄弟啊，亲兄弟！”

“亲兄弟怎么了？”关宏宇不屑地哼了一声，说道，“你连包庇通缉犯这种重罪都敢担着，这事儿都不违法，你怎么不敢？”

关宏峰摇了摇头，皱着眉头说道：“不是不敢，是不能。我们不能这样做。”

“为什么不能？”关宏宇凑在他的眼前，认真地说道：“我们在一起，没害着谁，也没惹着谁。我们都不能同时出现在别人面前，这也就意味着我们连在公共场合秀恩爱让人瞎眼的机会都没有。所以我们为什么不能在一起？”

“你这是强词夺理！”关宏峰提高了声音训斥道。

“是你根本没有道理，哥。”关宏宇抓住他的手，与他十指相扣，看着他错愕的表情，说道：“哥，你不知道，在我知道你醒着还愿意让我亲你的时候，我有多开心。”

事实上我知道。关宏峰看着关宏宇脸上的微笑，心中又是一沉。

如果宏宇知道他做了什么，他还会这样想吗？他欠宏宇的，实在是太多太多了，多到他不敢对他显露出太多的爱，因为爱得越深，之后的痛苦就越深。

“你疯了。”最后他只能这样说道。

“就算是我疯了吧。”关宏宇笑了笑，握紧他们相扣的手，说道，“哥，你记得，不管发生什么，我永远都会和你在一起。”

他伸出手去，慢慢抱住关宏峰，小心翼翼地像是捧着心中的珍宝。关宏峰闭上了眼睛，靠在他最亲最爱的弟弟身上，叹了口气。

这一次，当关宏宇吻著他的时候，他没有再抵抗。

窗外渐渐下起了雨，电闪雷鸣也越来越频繁，仿佛也在帮忙遮掩房间中背德的情事。

正是夏夜，他们单薄的衣裳很快就在对方的帮忙下脱了个精光。他们赤裸交缠，拥吻着，就像最初在母亲的子宫里那样亲密。关宏宇抚摸着哥哥身上的每一寸肌肤，辨认着他们肌肉群分布的细微不同，以及哥哥身上每一处细小的伤痕，一边心疼，一边深深地把这些记在脑子里。关宏峰在这样亲密、饱含爱意的触摸之下轻声呻吟起来，庆幸暴雨几乎淹没了他所有的声音。关宏宇的吻逐渐下移，在哥哥厚实的胸肌上咬了咬，然后含住了一侧已经挺立起来的乳头吸吮舔弄，不时用犬齿轻咬两下。关宏峰吃痛地嘶了一声，在关宏宇的脑袋上不轻不重地拍了一下，架在他腰间的腿却不受控制地缠得更紧：“轻点……你属狗的？”

关宏宇又舔了一下，才抬起头，嘿嘿一笑：“我属什么你不知道？”他用手指轻轻点了一下那粒已经被他蹂躏得大了一圈的乳头，看着关宏峰隐忍的表情，说道：“哥，舒服吗？”

关宏峰的耳朵都烧红了，只是闭着眼，一声不吭。关宏宇笑了笑，低下头开始舔弄被冷落的另一边乳头，右手却悄悄摸到下面，握住关宏峰硬的发烫的阴茎，用自己喜欢的方式套弄起来，拇指沾着前液，在龟头上打了个圈。关宏峰惊喘一声，高高挺起了腰。关宏宇看着他，坏笑道：“哥，你是不是好久没自己弄过了？”

不等关宏峰回答，关宏宇就往下挪了挪，亲了亲他肚子上的软肉，然后舔舔嘴唇，像是小孩子见到了最喜欢的棒棒糖一样，握住他挺得笔直的阴茎，迫不及待地一口含进了大半根。

“嗯啊……宏宇，别舔……啊！”关宏峰的声音中甚至隐隐带上了哭腔。诚如关宏宇所说，自从他们住在一起之后，他根本没有心思做这种事情，而他曾经交往过的女朋友也从来没有一个给他这么做过。看着那张与自己一模一样却带着坏笑的脸，久违的愉悦以及违背伦常的禁忌感让他险些立刻就缴了枪。他摇着头，想要推开关宏宇，另一只手攥紧了床单，克制着自己想要向亲弟弟口中挺进的欲望，一边断断续续地说道：“你是……哈啊……你是从哪学到的……这么做……？”

关宏宇含着他，得意地哼哼了两声，声带的震动又让关宏峰感觉腰里一阵软麻，不自觉地呜咽了一声。关宏宇抬起头，嘴唇被前液和唾液染得晶亮：“哥，你吃醋了？”

见关宏峰皱起了眉头，关宏宇立刻说道：“哥，你放心，我从来没给别人弄过。我这都是按我以前的女朋友们那样做的，怎么样，不错吧？”

关宏峰叹了口气，他从来都拿关宏宇一点办法都没有。然而就在他准备再说什么的时候，关宏宇就又低下了头。温软火热的口腔内壁再一次包裹住了他最敏感的地方，灵巧的舌头沿着侧面的系带和冠状沟舔过几圈，然后顺着他阴茎侧面凸起的血管，慢慢向下。他的顶端很快就触及到了一处阻碍，然而他还来不及阻止，就感到那处陷入了更加紧窄的食管之中。

“宏宇，别……”条件反射的肌肉蠕动让关宏峰再也忍不住，他用力推着关宏宇的头，大腿内侧的软肉都打着颤，急道：“你快躲开，我……啊……”

关宏宇非但没有躲，反而更含深了些，直到鼻子都压在了哥哥的小腹上，手指在会阴处轻轻一揉。果然，关宏峰软软地呻吟了一声，关宏宇就感觉口中的硬物颤动了两下，紧接着几股热流就喷射到了他的嘴里，量大得呛到了他。他一边勉强咽下口中麝香味浓重的精液，一边咳嗽着笑道道：“哥，你这够快的啊，还这么多。”

高潮的余韵回荡在关宏峰的身体里，然而听到关宏宇的话，他还是感到一阵难堪，踢了他一脚：“闭嘴，不许说。”

“好啦好啦，我不说。”关宏宇像条偷了腥的猫一样舔了舔嘴角，说道，“哥，你尝起来像……牡蛎和蜂蜜的味道。真好吃。”他趴在关宏峰的身上，亲了亲他汗湿的脸颊，用硬挺的勃起磨蹭着他的大腿，轻声说道：“哥，我也想要了。”

关宏峰紧紧抿着嘴唇，过了一会儿，才低声说道：“我不会……”

关宏宇看着他脸上的红晕，忍不住又吻住了他。窗外雷声隆隆，风雨呼啸，关宏宇贴在关宏峰的耳边，说道：“哥，别担心，交给我。”

关宏峰屏住了呼吸。在关宏宇推着他趴下的时候，他瞬间知道了关宏宇要做什么，不由得脸更红了，轻咳了一声，说道：“床头柜，第三个抽屉。”

“啊？”关宏宇一愣，蹭到床边伸手拉开抽屉，翻了两下，拎出一盒还没开封的安全套摇了摇，笑道：“哥，你还有这个呢？给谁准备的？”

“别瞎说，”关宏峰说道，“局里防艾宣传发的。”

“你怕我有病？”关宏宇撕着包装，状似不经意地问道。

“不是。”关宏峰侧躺在床上，抬头看着关宏宇，安静地说道，“走后门，脏，我怕你感染。”

“你知道的还挺多。”关宏宇抽出一只安全套放在旁边，说道。

关宏峰冷哼一声，说道：“我是刑警。我知道的事情比你想象中多多了。”

关宏宇爬到关宏峰身上，亲了亲他的肩胛骨，说道：“哥，那你一会儿，可得好好教教我。”

他沿着关宏峰的背沟向下舔去，尝到了微咸的汗水的味道，还有独属于关宏峰的清新发苦的味道，像刚割过的青草。他跪在关宏峰的腿间，忍不住捏了捏那对圆润肥白的臀瓣，然后从床头捞过来自己的枕头，垫在他的身下，说道：“哥，跪起来一点。”

“关宏宇，你不要太过分。”关宏峰警告道，但还是跪起来了一些，心里清楚这个姿势会让他的下半身一览无余地展现在亲弟弟的面前，不由得十分紧张起来。关宏宇轻轻拍了拍他的腰背，安慰道：“哥，别多想，交给我。”

关宏峰没有说话。关宏宇握住他仍然半硬着的阴茎，温柔地挤压套弄起来，不一会儿，关宏峰的腰就软了下去，腿上也松了劲，臀缝间深粉色的秘处就渐渐显露出来，微微收缩，就像也在害羞似的。关宏宇看得心中一荡，情不自禁地舔了上去。

这一下让关宏峰浑身一抖，要不是关宏宇还握着他的命根子，他已经从床上跳起来了。他夹紧了屁股，回头看着关宏宇，皱着眉头说道：“你干吗？我都说了，脏。”

关宏宇连忙摇头，说道：“之前不是洗过澡了吗，不脏，真的。而且这样能让你特舒服……”

“又是你从之前哪个女朋友那儿学的？”关宏峰眯起眼睛，冷冷道。

关宏宇摸了摸鼻子，嘿嘿一笑，也不答话，只是轻轻捏了捏他又一次硬起来的阴茎，然后放开那里，双手强行分开关宏峰的臀瓣，又一次舔上了紧闭着的穴口。

从来没有过的刺激让关宏峰感觉十分别扭，但他根本挣脱不开，只好趴在床上任由关宏宇作弄。关宏宇灵巧的舌头在他的会阴和后穴之间逡巡着，每次都试探性地用舌尖去顶开那圈紧缩的肌肉环，让关宏峰感觉有些奇怪，但随之而来的是空虚，期待着他的舌头能进得更深一些。

关宏宇显然发现了他的变化，于是放开了对哥哥的禁锢，只留下一只手按在他的腰上，另一只手揉弄着他沉甸甸的双球，舌头专心在那处舔弄，模仿着交媾的样子进进出出，直到他感觉关宏峰终于完全放松下来，才悄悄撕开了安全套的包装，把里面残留的一点点润滑剂抹在手指上，然后用一根手指慢慢地插了进去。

由于之前的准备，关宏峰并没感觉到什么疼痛，只是比之前感觉更奇怪了。他咬着嘴唇，感觉到关宏宇很快又加了一根手指进来，两根手指一起在他的体内开合摸索着，有些胀痛。他知道关宏宇在努力地想要摸到前列腺让他舒服一点，但是这实在感觉太奇怪了，他回手拍了拍关宏宇的胳膊，尽量维持着平缓的声音说道：“行了，别弄了，你进来吧。”

关宏宇深吸了一口气，有点不确定地说道：“可是……”

“我不说第二次。”关宏峰回过头去，趴在床上不再看他。

“……哦。”关宏宇心里有点发慌，但还是立刻抽出手指，戴上了套子。他这才发现自己早就硬了不知道多久，一碰都有点疼。他还从来没出现过这种情况。

或许是因为，只有这个人，才是他一直以来都渴望着的。

他又深呼吸了一次，让自己的心跳平缓一些，这才扶着自己的勃起抵在微微翕张的穴口上，稍稍用力，一边轻声说道：“哥，我进来了。”

粗大的顶端一点一点没进了他的身体，并没有想象中的痛。关宏峰不禁松了口气，但关宏宇却不敢再进一步，在他的身后忐忑不安地问道：“哥，你还好吗……？你是不是生我气了？”

关宏宇感觉自己又回到了小时候，出去和人打架挂了彩，被哥哥看到，看着哥哥面无表情的样子，心里七上八下。然而哥哥总是在包容他，原谅他，即便到了现在也是如此。

“现在才问，不觉得晚了点吗？”关宏峰说道，语气却缓和。他摸索着关宏宇的手，拉着它们搭在自己的腰上，说道：“要做快做。”

关宏宇不自觉地掐紧了哥哥结实的腰，微微退出一些，然后一鼓作气，完全插了进去。得到了关宏峰的许可之后，他这才突然感觉到，被火热温软的肠壁紧紧包裹有多么舒爽，再加上这个人是关宏峰，关宏宇感觉自己快要被这种快乐和幸福感冲昏过去了。他连忙咬了咬舌尖上的伤口，让自己清醒一些，然后伏在关宏峰的身上，紧紧地抱住他，吻着他白皙圆润的肩膀，说道：“哥，我爱你。”

关宏峰闭上了眼睛。他不知道该怎么回应这句话，最后只是含糊地嗯了一声。但是这对于关宏宇而言，似乎已经足够意义重大了。他感觉到关宏宇贴在他背上笑了，笑得无比开心，埋在他体内的阴茎也似乎又涨大了一圈，把他完全填满，就像是也能填满他心中的空洞一样。

“宏宇……”关宏峰低声唤着他的名字，听着关宏宇在他身后认真地回应，哥，我在。

这就足够了。关宏峰闭上眼睛想到。

然而就在这时，一道闪电伴随着惊雷在他们眼前爆闪了一下，随即房间里的灯光也闪了闪，彻底熄灭了。

“我操！”关宏宇打了个激灵，连忙摇了摇关宏峰，说道，“哥，你没事吧？我去找备用电源，我……”

关宏峰摇了摇头。全身的血液似乎又渐渐冷了下去，但是这一次，他能感觉到体内另一个人的存在，那个与他血脉相连，现在又与他合二为一的至亲的存在。他抑制住自己逃避的冲动，反手抓住关宏宇的手，咬着牙说道：“宏宇，你，你动一动……”

“好，好……”关宏宇胡乱应着，只觉得握着他的那只手冷得像冰。他一边亲吻着关宏峰侧脸，一边撑起身子，在他的体内抽插起来。

关宏宇现在已经没有任何性致了，只能全凭身体本能继续保持着勃起状态。但每一次他的插入似乎都能让关宏峰找到一丝与现实的联系，让他抖得不那么厉害。于是关宏宇一边保持着抽插的频率，一边亲吻着哥哥的身体，提高了声音盖过狂躁的雨声，在关宏峰的耳边说道：“哥，你别怕，没事的，我是宏宇，我在呢，你别怕……”

关宏峰的手握得更紧，似乎听见了他在说什么。关宏宇想了想，突然抱着关宏峰一用力，带着他翻了个身，让他整个人躺在了自己身上。

就着这个姿势，关宏宇用左臂紧紧揽着他的腰，然后闭上眼睛，像打桩机一样一下一下地操进那紧致的甬道中，次次尽根没入再几乎完全抽出。这样的刺激让关宏峰沙哑地呻吟起来，他本来已经软下去的阴茎也再次挺立，在关宏宇的手中频频弹动，直到快要发泄出来的时候，却被关宏宇紧紧握住了根部。

关宏峰挫败地呻吟了一声，在关宏宇的怀抱中挣扎起来。情欲烧得关宏宇的眼睛都红了，但他仍然紧紧箍着关宏峰的腰，把他固定在怀里，说道：“哥，别急……”

虽然关宏宇并没有学过什么心理学，但他知道，如果关宏峰一心想着要高潮，他可能就没什么别的心思去害怕了。他打定主意，要把这段时间拖得越长越好，最好能拖到来电的时候……只是不知道他做不做得到。眼见着关宏峰平静下来，关宏宇又一次开始向上挺身，在那柔软火热的甬道里肆意冲撞着，一边抚摸他的身体，捻弄他硬挺的乳头，但是绝不碰他的下身。

关宏峰的呻吟声更大了，也更柔了，让关宏宇几乎要把持不住。他不知道自己还能坚持多久，也不知道关宏峰还能坚持多久，他只能咬着牙尽量撑下去。

一切的快感在这一刻已经变成了纯粹的折磨，逼得关宏宇快要崩溃了。但就在他快要绝望的时候，他突然听到耳边的一声轻响，紧接着是灯管亮起的声音。

几乎是在同一秒钟，关宏宇精关一松，终于颤抖着射了出来。强行拖了太久的高潮让他眼前一黑，但他在高潮结束的瞬间就从关宏峰体内抽了出来，急切地抚摸着他的脸，问道：“哥，你没事了吧？”

关宏峰贴着他的手，摇了摇头。他转头看着关宏宇，看着他干净而真诚的笑容，心中忽然一热，盯着他的嘴唇，向前凑了凑，但最终还是强迫自己停了下来，和他鼻尖相对，就像是贴着一面镜子一样。他慢慢地吸进一口气，让关宏宇身上的味道完全充满他的胸腔，然后转过头去，仰躺在床上，轻声说道：

“我再也不要尝试冲击疗法了。”

关宏宇抱紧了他，忽略心中那丝淡淡的失落，凑在关宏峰的耳边吃吃笑了起来。

-FIN-


	4. 【英雄无泪&泪痕剑】【司卓】初遇（《向死而生》番外）

“他和卓东来相交已有二十年，从贫穷困苦的泥淖中爬到今天的地位，没有人比卓东来更了解他，也没有人比他更了解卓东来。”－－《英雄无泪》

 

他们是在边城的大路上相遇的。

司马超群背着一把样式古朴的铁剑，沿着镇上唯一的一条官道向北走去。剑很长，很重，须得用三条小牛皮带子才能稳稳地固定在他的背后，但司马超群却走得很轻松，腰板挺得笔直，就像背着的只是一把小孩用的木剑一样。

已近深秋，路上的行人大多穿上了夹袄和大氅，司马超群却仍穿着青色的粗布单衣和靛蓝的单裤，脚下的靴底薄得透光，包袱里也只剩下最后的几串铜钱和两个干硬的饼子。可他还是和平常一样走在路上，脸上没有一丝一毫的愁容。

他似乎总会因为许多事情而心情不错。因为天气很好，风景很美，因为酒肆的老板多给了他一杯水酒，他都会心情不错。每个人看到这个丰神俊朗的少年，似乎都会被他的潇洒乐观所感染。更令人称赞的是，他的举止谈吐落落大方，智慧心胸也远超常人。如果不是他身后背着的那把剑，他甚至更像个书生，而不是一介武夫。虽然他现在只是个未及弱冠的穷小子，但也没有人会轻视司马超群这个人。

事实上，司马超群的确并不仅仅是个穷小子。但现在他既已一文不名，便决心忘记之前的生活，结交各路朋友，做形形色色的短工，从一处走到另一处，住大车店的通铺，只吃最便宜的白水煮面，他也仍然过得很舒心。

他喜欢经历不一样的地方，不一样的人，不一样的事。幼时他便想做个镖师，从塞北到南疆，在沙漠中，在大海上，他都想要自己走过一遍。虽然师父对此不以为然，但他却一直没有放弃。

于是他来到了边城。

司马超群紧了紧背囊，在夕阳的余晖中快步向前走去。但他却突然嗅到了风中飘来的血腥味。

人血的气味。

司马超群的感官本就比平常人都灵敏得多。虽然他现在只有十五岁，但他已经在生死关头走过不知多少次，因此他对人血的味道格外敏感。司马超群下意识地抬手摸了摸剑柄，纵身一跃，便轻巧地翻上了一处房檐，沿着血腥气传来的方向奔了过去。

那是一处已废弃多年的土地庙，风一吹都听得到朽烂的木头颤抖的声响。司马超群绕到神像背后，只见一个面貌清秀的男孩倒在地上，身下积了一大滩血，脸色苍白如纸，胸前一道狰狞的刀伤仍在缓缓向外流着血。同时，他也听到一片脚步声由远而近，整齐轻盈，显然是训练有素的一群高手。

这实在太不寻常。

这男孩是谁？怎么会被这样一群高手追杀？司马超群并不知道。但同病相怜，他自己也曾经历过这一切。所以他一刻都没有犹豫，便俯身抱起男孩，心下讶异他竟然这么轻，脚下一刻不停，施展开轻功，便带着他回到了距此不远的客店中，衣不解带地照顾了男孩三天，才终于把他从鬼门关抢了回来。

然后司马超群就知道了那男孩——少年——他未来几十年的挚友——的名字。

他叫卓东来，紫气东来的东来。

他竟然只比司马超群小两岁，只是身材单薄矮小，才让司马超群误以为他是个孩子。当司马超群知道卓东来被追杀的原因时，他更是吃惊得瞪大了眼睛。

他怎么也想不到，这个看起来弱不禁风的跛脚男孩，竟能杀了横行口外十七年的响马头子、“金弓三绝”屠胜。

卓东来为什么要杀他？

卓东来没有说，司马超群也没有问。他一向很会替别人着想，从不会放任自己的好奇心，去刺探别人的隐私。他看着熟睡的卓东来，他的眉头皱得紧紧的，蜷缩成一团，白皙纤细的手指紧紧抓着被子，不停发着抖，有时还会说胡话。只有司马超群抱住他的时候，他似乎才会安静下来。

这个时候他绝不能离开，司马超群难得地发起了愁。屠胜的人马仍然在到处寻找卓东来，他们已经两次差一点被找到。但现在，他身上已经一文钱也没有，在太阳下山之前，他必须找个地方赚来今天的店饭钱和卓东来的药费。他叹了口气，悄悄从床上爬了起来，整了整衣襟，背着他的剑，就要出门。

“等一下。”一个微弱的声音忽然在他身后响起。

卓东来不知什么时候已经醒了。他咳了两声，变戏法似的，从怀里拿出一枚紫色的宝石递在司马超群的手里，费力地慢慢说道：“你到镇上最大的当铺，把它当五十匹绢和两个小厮，让他们去雇两辆最好的马车，然后回来找我。”

说完这些话，卓东来又闭上了眼睛，似乎说这些话就已经耗尽了他的力气。

司马超群看着手里的宝石，晶莹剔透，颜色纯正，触手温凉，实在是上品。但卓东来的衣裳已经在上药的时候全被他换过了，司马超群根本不知道他是从哪里把宝石拿出来的。难道这宝石就是他杀屠胜的原因？还有，在这小小的边城之中，即便是绝世珍品，又真能换得五十匹绢吗？

卓东来连眼睛都没睁开，但似乎知道司马超群在犹豫什么，哼了一声，毫不客气地说：“若在京城，你能用它当一万匹绢，五十两黄金，或者把平康坊最红的姑娘买回家。”

他声音稚嫩，语气却故作老练，一张俊俏的小脸绷得紧紧的，菱角似的嘴唇赌气似的撅着，煞是可爱。司马超群不禁扑哧一声笑了出来，捏了捏他细嫩的脸颊，不等卓东来反应，便大笑着闪身冲了出去。不到一炷香的时间，他就已经带着卓东来要的东西回到了客栈。

“你功夫不错，”卓东来看了他一眼，仍然板着小脸，淡淡地评价道。“那你能跑多快？”

司马超群愣了一下，无奈地摇了摇头。他还从来没有被问过这样的问题，从前也没有专一习学过轻功，就算是逃命的时候，凭的也多不是脚力，而是隐匿的技巧。也正是因此，他才能把卓东来藏上三天，还没被找到。

卓东来叹了口气。

两辆马车，每辆马车上都坐着一个人。一辆马车载着四十匹绢，一辆车内不停用小火熬煮着汤药，散发出浓浓的药气；一辆走的是官道，一辆走的是小路；一辆走得快，一辆走得慢。但两辆车都是向南，去往平州城的方向。

屠胜死后，他的儿子和马帮的二把手都在带人搜寻卓东来，希望自己能抢先给屠胜报仇，名正言顺地继承他的家业。正在这个时候，镇上突然有人典当了一件稀世珍宝，两辆最好的马车又同时被包下，这些人必定会起疑心。若是在平日，这两拨人必定会分头追上两辆马车，然后各自搜寻；但到了现在，他们只希望自己不能让另一方先找到卓东来。

因此两方的高手都会抢着去拦那辆走小路的车，因为卓东来的伤实在太重，绝不能再受颠簸。但他们也怕自己看走了眼，故而会再派部分人手去拦另一辆车。那些人绝不会是高手，但也不会太容易对付。大半人手派出之后，他们对城里的监视便会松懈下来。

司马超群就在这时候顺顺当当地出了城，没有任何人去检查这个少年背后背着的大竹筐，也没有人会想到，竹筐里竟然还有一个人。因为少年走得实在太过轻松，怎么也不像背着一个人在走路。他走得越来越快，到了四野无人之处，竟然使出轻功，开始全速狂奔起来。

他必须要提前在松林驿前方的密林中藏好行迹。走在官道上的马车一定会在那里停下休整，而当赶来的喽啰们发现车上并没有卓东来的踪迹，但却有四十匹绢，定然见财起意。而又因他们各为其主，早存嫌隙，此时必有口角摩擦，甚至大打出手；那时，便是司马超群动手的良机。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。这就是卓东来的妙计。

月正中天。

司马超群抱着卓东来坐在舒适温暖的车厢里，换了四匹好马，一边让车夫连夜向平州赶去，一边心中暗暗佩服卓东来的眼光毒辣，心机深沉。是什么样的经历，可以让一个十三岁的孩子有这样的心机和胆略？

司马超群不禁又想到了卓东来身上的伤。不是那道刀伤，而是遍布他身上的青紫印痕、鞭痕、烙痕，新伤旧伤交叠。即便是在昏迷中，卓东来也本能地抗拒着司马超群褪去他衣衫鞋袜的动作，在司马超群要动手解他中衣的时候，他突然激烈地挣扎起来，伤口登时崩裂，血立刻浸透了新换的绷带。慌得司马超群连忙重新给卓东来清洗上药，之后也再没碰过他的里衣。

司马超群知道很多事情。即便是许多人以为他绝不会知道的事情，他往往也都知道。因此即便他早明白了卓东来曾受过怎样的虐待，也没有让卓东来看出他已经知道了。这或许是日后司马超群对卓东来保守的秘密中时间最长的一个，但绝不是唯一的一个。

卓东来留在司马超群的身边养了一个月的伤。而这一个月里，司马超群对卓东来的好奇心已经到了压抑不住的程度。卓东来博闻强识，礼乐书数、医卜命相，无一不通，朝堂秘闻、江湖轶事，他也讲得头头是道。在他疗伤期间，司马超群也渐渐注意到，卓东来的内功诡异，仿佛源自异域，虽然比不过司马超群的功力深厚，但也绝对高于江湖上大半习武之人。如果苦练，假以时日，可能连司马超群都不是他的对手。

但卓东来最令人生畏的地方，还是他极敏锐的洞察力，无论是对事还是对人。在卓东来面前，司马超群就好像一个透明人一样，什么事情都瞒不过他。无论怎么看，卓东来都不像是个仅仅十三岁的孩子。

他究竟是什么人？他又为什么会跟在司马超群身边，甘愿留在一家普普通通的镖局里，从最底层的趟子手做起，跟着他风餐露宿，奔波劳顿？难道真如卓东来所说，仅仅为了避仇？

司马超群没有再想下去。

这不是他的风格。连他的师父，那位隐世的剑客，都曾夸他思虑周全，行事缜密。然而凡事一涉及到卓东来，他似乎就根本没了原则，往往得过且过，不再寻根究底。因为，诚如卓东来所言，他绝没有害过司马超群，他所做的一切，也都是为了他们将来的前途。

是的，他们——不知道从什么时候开始，卓东来和司马超群已经分不开了。

五年来，他们同吃、同住、同行，穿过沙漠和荒原，行经险山恶水，遭遇生死劫难，但他们都挺了过来。一路之上，司马超群又结交了许多的朋友，但没有一个能像卓东来一样一直留在他的身边。像一个影子，又像一个幽灵。

而直到此时，司马超群仍没有完全了解卓东来。即便他们已经是最熟悉的人。

一只白皙的小手从车里探出来戳了戳他的胳膊。司马超群猛然回头，只看见卓东来缩在车里，只把车帘揭开一角，露出半边脸来看着他。卓东来身上穿着好几层棉袄夹袄，外面罩着一件裘皮袍子，把自己裹得活像个粽子，手却还像冰块一样冷。

卓东来一向是极怕冷的。况且今日大寒，虽然车里有个小小的火盆，但也只是杯水车薪，丝毫抵御不住漠北能将酒囊冻裂的极寒。司马超群向车厢里靠了靠，自然地把卓东来的手揣在自己怀里，一只手扯着缰绳，另一只手慢慢揉着卓东来已经冻得僵硬的指节。卓东来凝视着他，问道：

“你在想什么？”

司马超群笑了笑，望着远方渐渐露出轮廓的城墙，轻声说道：”想你……想我们。”

卓东来抿着嘴唇，没有说话，只是悄悄抽回了手。司马超群忽然也意识到了言语间的暧昧，不由得脸上发烧，再看卓东来，他的脸上也带着一抹红晕，眼睑微垂，两只手不自然地揪着袍角，呼吸之间乱了节奏，不等司马超群再说什么，他就钻回了车里，还扣紧了帘子。

一旁的镖师刘三捋着花白胡子，早将他俩的动作看在眼里。路途之上本就无聊，他看着司马超群心不在焉的样子，便骑着驴从一边靠过来，挤眉弄眼地打趣道：“你俩啊，不像兄弟，倒像是小夫妻一样。”

司马超群难得一时语塞，脸上发烧。车窗里却忽然飞出一物，险险就要打在刘三的眼睛上。司马超群一把抓住，却是个烤得滚烫的面果子，他连忙揣在袖子里，抱歉地向刘三一拱手，就听卓东来的声音慢悠悠地从车厢里传来：“司马，你好不懂事，刘大哥一路辛苦，这点心可是特意为他老人家准备的，你怎么却自己藏起来了？”

司马超群只有苦笑。刘三却是哈哈大笑起来，摇头表示无碍，伸手在司马超群的肩膀上一拍，却是对着车厢里面扬声说道：“好小子，功夫不错，是老汉我一时失言，你可别记恨我啊。”说罢骑着驴紧走两步，赶上了前面的镖车，只留下他们两人断后。

“你呀你，就是一点亏都吃不得，”司马超群从袖子里掏出那块热腾腾的果子，咬了一口，对着帘子里含糊不清地说道，“行走江湖，这样会得罪人的。”

卓东来冷冷道：“三人成虎，人言可畏。你若今天不驳他，日后他就要对人嚼舌，到时我们便是清清白白，也被人说得下流，让人瞧不起。”他见司马超群不应声，便放缓了语气道：“你想做好人，我不拦你；我自做我的坏人，你也莫要管我。”

司马超群仍然没有说话。

夕阳之下，又见边城。

一行人在客栈歇了脚。卓东来照例躲在房里，叫人把饭菜送到楼上一份。虽然卓东来名义上是趟子手，但只是在镖局挂名，不领月钱，食宿自理，若是司马超群走镖，他便自己包下一辆马车与他同行，倒像是跟镖局随行的客商一样。司马超群也不知道他的银子都是哪里来的，问过几次，卓东来不说，他也就不再提。

吃过晚饭，司马超群与众人闲聊两句，便上楼去找卓东来。这一整晚他都心不在焉，翻来覆去地想着一件事，以至于连门也没敲，就自顾自地推门而入。

卓东来正在床上练功，身子奇异地扭曲着，像一条打了结的蛇，见到司马超群进来，便迅速地收了功，顺手拉起袍子盖住了腿，坐在床上，看着司马超群，微微皱眉：“你有心事。”

“你总是把每一个人都看得清清楚楚，”司马超群有点生硬地脱口而出，“这样你很得意是不是？”

卓东来微微眯起眼睛，脸也沉了下来。司马超群叹了口气，在他身边坐下，卓东来却一闪身站了起来，背过身去不看他。司马超群无奈道：“你今日还怪人说我们像小夫妻，你自己想想，这一日日的我陪着小心，一句说错就要受你抢白冷落，这难道就像是好兄弟吗？”

卓东来仍然背着身子，冷笑道：“原来你心里是这样想的，好好好，那我……”

司马超群霍然长身而立，站在卓东来的面前，一把抓住了他纤细的手腕，急忙说道：“你不要走。”

卓东来抬头，冷冷地看了他一眼。司马超群心中一凛，但手却没有放松，盯着卓东来说道：“我们相识已有五年。我对你是好是歹，你总该心里有数。我对你的心思，你也早该明白了。”

卓东来转开了视线，许久之后，才叹息道：“我宁愿不明白。”

这句话宛如当头一盆冷水泼下。司马超群慢慢放开了手，颓然坐回床上，抱着头，喃喃说道：“好，我知道了。”

“你不知道。”卓东来突然说道。

司马超群抬起头看着他，眼中已充满了血丝。卓东来叹息道：“这世间本就有许多的无可奈何。很多事情不是想做就可以做，不想做就可以不做。你做的每一件事情，都要为此承担后果。如果你还想成为一个大英雄，我们就只能是兄弟。”

司马超群深吸一口气，说道：“那么，如果从现在开始，我不再想成为一个大英雄，我们是不是就可以……”

“如果你一意孤行，”卓东来沉着脸说道，“那我一定会离开你。我绝不会和一个注定会失败的人牵扯在一起，尤其是他原本可以成为江湖上数一数二的人物，却自甘堕落。”

“你认为这是堕落，”司马超群低下了头，慢慢说道，“你认为我心悦你，欢喜你，是一种堕落？”

他的声音中带着十分的悲苦。卓东来竟然也是一震，等了等便挨着他坐下，柔声道：“当然不是。如果是，你认为，我还会留下吗？”

司马超群猛地抬头，情不自禁地抓住卓东来的手，急切道：“所以，你也，你也……我……”他一时激动。竟连话也说不出了。

卓东来微笑起来，却垂下眼睛，坚定地摇了摇头道：“我说过，我们只能是兄弟。这与你怎么想、我怎么想，都毫无关系。”

“当然有关系。”司马超群转开视线，盯着卓东来身边的床柱，自语道，“这些日子我怕极了。每次能有机会与你亲近，我都欣喜若狂，可又怕你发觉我的心思，会厌弃我，离开我。不怕你生气，我只想与你长厢厮守，做一对神仙眷侣，比兄弟更亲……”

他的声音越来越低，似是察觉到了卓东来锐利的审视。卓东来叹了口气，说道：“我们现在难道不是这样？”

“自然不同！”司马超群扭头看着卓东来，忍不住把他紧紧抱在怀里，喃喃道：“你知道的，我知道你明白我的心思，你一直都明白……”

卓东来没有做声。他身上的兰草香气似乎比往日更浓郁，更令人意乱神迷，萦绕在司马超群的鼻端，让他忍不住低下头，亲吻着卓东来耳后和颈侧那一片白皙柔嫩的肌肤，感觉到卓东来在他的怀里轻轻一颤，泄露出一声惊喘，却并没有抗拒。

司马超群只觉心头的那把火一路烧到小腹，贴着卓东来大腿的那处直挺挺地竖了起来。他轻轻亲吻卓东来的额角，脸颊，唇边，然后颤抖着深吸一口气，带着全然的紧张和狂喜，小心翼翼地吻住了卓东来略显苍白的嘴唇。

他曾幻想过亲吻卓东来的感觉。卓东来似乎总是那么阴沉，带着危险和神秘的吸引力。他应该是苦涩的，像苦药，像毒酒，或者是讽刺般的辛辣。然而卓东来的唇却是甜的。

花蜜似的清甜，无比柔软，像是刚刚绽放的一朵玫瑰，却又比美酒更加醉人。司马超群伏在卓东来的身上，舌尖试探着探进那两排微微张开的贝齿之间。卓东来往日的伶俐口舌此刻似乎也变得笨拙起来，并不主动迎合，却也不曾推拒。

司马超群陶醉在这醺然的极乐之中，同时又无比清醒，关注着卓东来的每一分表情动作，心中极度期待着，又极度忐忑。他的手抖得厉害，十根手指突然像是变成了十根棒槌，连一颗小小的盘扣都解不开。他急得突然捶了下床板，撑起身子，却听得卓东来在他身下吃吃地笑了起来，脸涨的通红，显然是憋笑憋了好久。

司马超群忽然呆住了。

他从未见到卓东来这样发自内心的笑，不带一点讽刺，也没有任何目的，只是笑，带着点傻气的、开心地笑，就像每一个少年都会做的那样。

直到这一刻，司马超群似乎才忽然记起，无论卓东来有多么心思深沉，他终归也不过只是个十八岁的少年罢了。只是他实在经历了太多。

他们实在已经经历了太多。

司马超群就这样静静地看着卓东来，心头的欲望就像潮水一样忽然退去，只留下一片浓厚的怜爱。他侧身在卓东来身边躺下，习惯性地伸出一条胳膊让卓东来枕着，也跟着笑了起来。过了好一会儿，卓东来才终于完全停下了笑，努力板起脸来，仰起头看着司马超群道：“那么，我们还是兄弟？”

司马超群的心里忽然有些失落的酸涩。但他还是勉强笑了笑，轻轻在卓东来的肩头拍了两下，说道：

“当然，我们还是兄弟。好兄弟。”

-END-


	5. 【新边城浪子】【花寒衣/萧别离】无名居客

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然PWP文不写剧情，那么本文私设如下：
> 
> Alpha!花寒衣/Omega!萧别离。花萧为异卵双胞胎兄弟。当年魔教教主夫人产子时魔教内乱，萧别离被假扮为侍女的千面人掳走，千面人本欲以他要挟魔教教主，后因觉得婴孩可爱无辜而充做亲子抚养，至死未告知萧别离亲生父母是谁，只承认他并非自己亲生。魔教上下多年寻找无果，遂放弃。
> 
> 萧别离的易容术承袭自千面人，青春期omega属性觉醒后，千面人不愿让他被人标记而离开门派，便一直让他服药降低激素水平，推迟甚至使发情期消失。直到千面人死于白天羽手下，他参加了马空群组织的梅花庵行动，虽然成功刺杀白天羽，但也被白天羽的魔刀斩断双腿。从此在边城经营无名居。从花寒衣口中得知自己身世后便放弃对白天羽后人的追杀，利用无名居作为斑衣教据点，为花寒衣收集情报以及筹集资金。
> 
> 某次萧别离经历发情期时，被花寒衣发现并帮他度过。萧别离自以为人到中年，且长期服药，身体早已不适合生育，故而之后每次发情期都与花寒衣一同度过。谁知一朝有孕，花寒衣便推迟了斑衣教推翻万马堂的行动。
> 
> 这个故事发生在萧老板产后半年，第一次经历生产后的发情期时。两人年龄约为35岁左右。

春日，艳阳天。

无名居一层的十八张桌子都是空着的。

边城每一个人都知道，无名居在白天从不招呼任何客人。所以白天路过无名居的旅客，多半只能看到坐在楼梯口小桌前，安静地把玩着骨牌的主人。

他的年纪显然已不小。鬓间掺杂着几缕花白的头发，眼角也堆起了细细的皱纹。但他的一双手却仍柔细如少女。即便没有人看得懂他在用骨牌摆什么，也仍会不由自主地被这双美丽的手所吸引。

这里的主人有着很多规矩，其中一项便是，没有人可以走上二楼。当然通常也没有人想要走上去，毕竟你的任何需求，都可以在楼下的十八间屋子里满足。那么为什么还要上去呢？

但是今日，主人却并没有坐在楼上。而这无名居中却隐隐传来了一种本不该出现在这里的声音。

婴儿的哭声。

边城最多的是往来商队。商队中几乎全是男人。而无名居中，也多的是为他们歌舞助兴的女人。但奇妙的是，似乎所有人都并不认为这里会有婴儿的诞生。

即便这本应是再自然不过的事情。

然后更令人瞠目结舌的事情发生了。

一个女孩抱着襁褓中的婴儿，走上了二楼。

她是谁？那孩子又是谁？

不多时，那女孩空着手走下了楼。而婴儿的哭声，也完全听不到了。

无名居一如往常的平静。然而只有目睹了这一幕的几个车夫有些好奇地看着楼梯口的那张空桌子，窃窃私语着各自的猜测，为边城增添了新的故事。

然而没有人想到，二层的密室里竟是这样的一幅景象。

——一双白皙柔嫩的手，此刻正抱着那小小的婴孩，如同天下所有的母亲一样，让他凑在鼓胀的胸前吮吸着。

这本应是十分温馨的一幕。

如果那个抱着孩子的人不是无名居的主人，而且并没有直接坐在轮椅上，而是赤裸着，被坐在上面的另一个人粗壮的阴茎贯穿。

那人的相貌与萧别离竟十分相像，此刻正抱着萧别离柔韧的腰肢，一边缓缓地向上挺动身子，一边含住另一侧空闲的乳头，用力舔弄吮吸着。

“大哥……”萧别离皱起了眉头，努力忍住即将脱口而出的呻吟，用残肢夹住那人的腰来稳住身体，但又一波情热的体液涌出，两人相连的地方便更加湿滑，让那粗壮的茎体进出得更加顺畅。生育过的甬道并没有任何宽松，内在的子宫口却在冲撞之下更容易打开，阴茎顶端的一小部分便在那处进进出出，基部的结也渐渐涨大起来，抽插之间让紧致的穴口几乎撕裂。萧别离闷哼一声，但怀中幼儿正吃得香甜，他也无法脱身，只好软语恳求道：“轻些弄罢，你总要顾忌着孩子。”

花寒衣含糊地应声，又用力吮吸了一下那粒由于哺乳而涨大了许多的乳首，尝到了满口的乳香，才抬起头，看着由于潮热而面色绯红、疲累不堪的胞弟，只觉他更多了一分温柔的母性光辉。

于是花寒衣从同样的热潮之中清醒过来。激烈的性事让萧别离的额头上渗出一层薄汗，花寒衣抬头吻了吻他眼角的细纹，然后把他直接抱到了床上，让他和孩子倚靠在床头，只有下身还紧紧地和他嵌合在一起。

他们已经做了一夜，身下丝绸的床单已经全然湿透，几乎能拧出水来。密室中充斥着情欲的浓重气味，然而发情期却并没有这么容易解决。如果不是刚才凤儿把乳母也哄不好的孩子送上来，恐怕他们根本没有一刻停下来的时候。好在凤儿尚且年幼，虽然隐约显露出了与花寒衣相似的属性，但并没有闻到萧别离身上散发出的甜香，否则恐怕也要把持不住。

婴儿吃饱了奶，终于渐渐靠在萧别离的怀里睡着了。花寒衣看着那个仍然碍事的小家伙，可恨那是自己的儿子，不然早便一掌打死。他见小家伙已经睡熟，便从萧别离手中接过，想要直接将他抛到一旁的摇篮中，但萧别离的手中却突然出现了几根银针，针尖上闪着蓝盈盈的光亮，显然是淬了剧毒的。萧别离似乎突然清醒过来，似笑非笑地看着花寒衣，一双眼睛在烛火下，如同汪着水似的明亮。

“你就不能有一时不带着武器？”花寒衣叹了口气，只得小心翼翼地抽身出去，轻手轻脚地将孩子放在摇篮之中，然后才回到床上，熟门熟路地揽住他的腰，又埋头在他的胸前吮吸起来。萧别离皱起眉头，但花寒衣的吮吸确实缓解了胸前的胀痛，于是也就由他。但这酥麻的刺激又激起了新的一波潮热，让他感到后穴渐渐又有液体渗出，把腿根处沾得一片精湿。他忍不住抬起腰，寻找着让他十分快活的巨物，穴口贴着粗壮的茎体，缓缓磨蹭起来。

花寒衣轻笑起来，含着满满一口乳汁从他胸前抬起头，喂给他饥渴的兄弟。一夜的消耗让萧别离几乎虚脱，但他的身体却仍然湿润着，如同泉眼一般不停渗出清液。他吸吮着来自于自身、又由他的情人——兄弟——哺给他的乳汁，微微呛咳了一下，一缕乳白便从嘴角淌下，显得更加淫靡。花寒衣沿着他的嘴角一点点向下亲吻，一直到那半勃起的玉茎处，却只在顶端轻吻一下，然后继续向下，一直到残肢的末端，沿着那陈旧的缝合伤疤一道道舔弄过去，眼中的情欲更盛。萧别离修长的手指梳理着花寒衣的发丝，忍耐着疤痕附近更加敏感的肌肤被湿热舌尖舔过的瘙痒。

“你很特别。”萧别离静静道，“一双被砍断的腿比一具正在热潮期的躯体更能让你动情。”

花寒衣的动作停了下来。他的兄弟一向有着犀利透彻的目光。他轻抚着残肢圆润的末端，在大腿内侧轻吻。“它们很美。”

萧别离皱眉，身体随着他的抚摸轻轻颤抖。

那一夜濒死的记忆，于他来说，绝算不上美好。

断魂针刺进白天羽体内的同时，一道刀光闪过。剧烈的疼痛让他几乎晕厥，温热的血液如同溪流一般涌出，在月光下的雪地上，暗如洇出的墨。

他仿佛已经要被那一夜的风雪所埋葬。

然后他醒了。

萧别离睁开眼睛。花寒衣仍然抚摸着他的断肢，低声道：“我曾遇到过一个，没有腿的女人。”

“她坐在高高的椅子上擦身，赤裸的身体玲珑有致。她蒙着面纱，但仍能看出，是个极美的女人。”

“她转身的时候看见了我，而我也见到了她……残缺却仍然美丽的身体。”

“就像你一样，弟弟。你就像她一样。”

“她是你的第一个女人？”萧别离问道。

“不……”花寒衣摇头，轻笑道，“那时我只有六岁。”

萧别离道：“但你已忘不了她。”

花寒衣道：“不错。”他低声道，“然而我从未想到，实现我幻想的，会是我的亲弟弟。”

萧别离偏过头去，看着摇篮中熟睡的孩子，没有说话。

即便他们有了孩子，将他们联系得最紧密的，仍然是兄弟血亲。话说回来，若是他们并非兄弟，萧别离也断然不会接受花寒衣的“帮助”，而这孩子，则完完全全是个意外了。

花寒衣的手按在萧别离的大腿内侧，慢慢将他的腿分开。他的股间湿润晶亮，被蹂躏了一晚的小穴仍然不能完全闭合，穴口微微红肿翕张，清澈滑腻的体液不停渗出。情热的香甜气息充盈在花寒衣的呼吸之间，又一次激起了他的情潮，那种疯狂而无法停止的，占有的冲动。他低下头，凑在那私密的穴口舔弄起来。

萧别离的身体猛地颤抖了一下，忍不住呜咽一声，抓紧了丝绸的床单。他的残肢在花寒衣的颈侧收紧，借力猛地挺起了腰，整个身子都悬空支了起来，让他的兄长灵巧的舌头能在小穴中更加深入。花寒衣轻笑一声，一只手抚摸他的腿，另一只手则套弄起前面挺起的玉茎，直到萧别离终于又一次呻吟着射出了稀薄的精液，才终于停了下来，看着他反弓成一条柔软弧线的腰，着迷地轻轻抚过他的身体轮廓——他隆起的乳房，由于生育而仍然有些松弛的小腹，在一个中年男人肌肉鲜明的身体上本应显得怪异，但在花寒衣的眼中，却是无一处不美。

高潮的极乐过后，萧别离的身体颓然落下，不停地喘息着。花寒衣伏在他的身上，轻轻亲吻着他汗湿的鬓边颊侧，以及由于高潮而愈发红艳的柔软双唇。他修剪整齐的唇髭摩擦着他的上唇，颈间散发出他特有的、温暖清新的合欢香气，让花寒衣更加清楚地意识到身下的是他的兄弟，而不是其他的任何人。

他们紧紧相拥在一起，如同起初在母亲的子宫中那样。他的肉刃熟稔地嵌入那紧窄湿滑的小穴，共同的欢愉让他们不约而同地呻吟了一声，仿佛这样的交合让他们重又血脉相连，将他们从未经历过的那些兄弟亲密的时光，都用另一种方式体验了。

花寒衣带着萧别离翻了个身，如同抱着稚童一般，让他骑坐在自己的阳物上。萧别离轻笑一声，也不阻拦，只在那膨大的结想要完全挤进穴口的时候皱了皱眉，但适应了之后，便撑在他的胸口前后挺动腰肢。粗壮的阳物进出之间带起水声，更是令人情动。花寒衣托着他的双股，毫不费力地将他抬起落下，那粗大的结每次从穴口脱出的时候，便会带着鲜红的嫩肉微微翻出，然后又被狠狠地撞回，萧别离的嘶哑呻吟声中便夹杂了些许疼痛的意味，但身前的玉茎却又一次挺得笔直，随着涨大的结擦过体内腺体而一点一点渗漏着珍珠色的液体。粗长的阳物越发深入到他的体内，内里的宫颈口已经完全打开，不时咬合吸吮着柔滑的顶端。花寒衣的的动作越发激烈，次次尽根插入再抽出，粗大的顶端每一次都能挤进内在的紧窄入口处，抽出时便会带出一大股的体液渗出。

不多时，那内在的入口便骤然紧锁起来，咬紧了侵入的紫红尖端，子宫内壁微微颤抖，一波又一波的温热液体打在那处，令花寒衣也忍不住攀上了顶峰，足足射了半柱香的功夫，才终于停了下来。萧别离的小腹又一次微微隆起，那满涨的感觉却让他感到更加舒适而温暖。

花寒衣抚摸着他的小腹，沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，轻声道：“弟弟，我真想让你，再为我们生个孩子。”

萧别离伏在他的胸前，疲倦地笑了笑。“不可能。连那一个孩子，本来也是不该出生的。”

花寒衣皱眉道：“你仍然不肯……”

“哥哥。”萧别离抬起头，注视着花寒衣的眼睛，仿佛又变成了那个冷静而智慧的无名居主人。“你与我，此生已无法摆脱仇恨。然而仇恨总要有个终结……”

他看了一眼那仍旧沉睡着的婴孩，手指虚空拨动，如同抚摸着那副精致的骨牌：“那么他，注定会背负着痛苦而活。”

花寒衣看着那小小的身影，眼神复杂。“这或许，就是他的宿命。”

萧别离微微摇头，沉思半晌，才道：“无名居中曾来过一位客人。他的剑极快，喝酒也快。自然，醉得也快。”

“你的无名居中，岂非多得是这样的人？”花寒衣握着他的手，轻笑道。

“这些年，我见过他三次，”萧别离继续道，“只有一次，他在尚未烂醉如泥时，与我多说了些话。”

他的目光飘远，眼中倒映着烛光，竟然熠熠发亮：“有人曾经让他明白，一切都有另一条出路。那便是宽恕。”

花寒衣瞪着他，突然道：“你已决心将我的孩子送与那人抚养？我绝不同意。”

萧别离微笑，从他身上艰难地挪到一旁，一边清理着自己狼藉的下身，一边淡淡道：“他也是我的孩子。如果可能，我绝不愿意他由于我们而承受不属于他的负担与痛苦。”他看着花寒衣，沉声说道：“如果你不愿为他打算，那便试试看。即便我无法抗衡你全教力量，但夺回我自己的孩子，却是不难。”

花寒衣的脸色阴沉下来，但随即勉强笑了一下，柔声道：“弟弟，我自然不愿与你为敌。你知道，我一向都会为你妥协。”然后伸手揽住他的肩膀，在他的额角轻吻一下，便闭上了眼睛，不再说话了。

-END-


	6. 【施公奇案】【康熙/黄天霸】一夜

“天霸，抬起头来。”

“……臣不敢，臣罪该万死。”

“哦？”玄烨挑起一边眉毛，用脚背在黄天霸光溜溜的大腿内侧蹭了两下，感觉那触感竟然比后宫妃子们娇生惯养的皮肉还要滑嫩。黄天霸身子一僵，反射性地夹紧了腿，却发现这样只会让那人的动作更加放肆，甚至开始向上面更私密的地方一点点蹭过去。他的脸像火烧一样，如果换做平常时候，面对其他普通人，他早就一巴掌抽过去了，或者再附赠一剑。

但恰好他面前的不是别人，是大清国的皇帝陛下。而现在也并不是什么平常时候，他也恰好做了些……十分大不敬的事情。

他，黄天霸，竟然酒后失德，稀里糊涂地睡在了皇帝陛下的龙床上。更可怕的是，从他脑子里隐约的记忆，和下身并不那么清爽的感觉看来，是他把皇上给……

这就是为什么他现在只披着一件里衣跪在床脚，根本不敢抬头看那个斜倚在床头的人。

耳边听着西洋钟打了四声，秦大悲细细的声音就从门外传了进来：“皇上，该准备着早朝啦。”

玄烨微皱了皱眉头，撤回了脚，轻咳一声，提高了声音说道：“朕昨晚……有点受了凉，今儿身子不爽，早朝就免了吧。”

总管太监的声音立刻紧张了起来，脚步声瞬间已经到了偏殿外面。“嗳呦，这可怎么说的，昨儿奴才就不该纵着万岁爷您喝那么多，就喝多了也不要紧，可是万岁爷您又把伺候的宫女太监都打发出来了，独个儿跟那反……黄侍卫喝个没完。这要是让老祖宗知道了，非揭了奴才的皮不可。奴才这就去传御医。”

“这可不必了！”想到那位老祖宗，玄烨瞬间清醒了过来，皱着眉头从床上撑起身子，揉了揉腰，似笑非笑地看了看床脚仍然低头跪得规规矩矩的黄天霸一眼，轻声道：“你就给朕老老实实地在这儿呆着，不许穿衣服，也不许下床，好好睡一觉，等朕下了朝再来找你算账。”见黄天霸又要反驳，他哼了一声，说道：“你可知道你自己犯了什么罪？这要是传出去，就算朕想保你都保不住。你还是乖乖躺着，莫要让人看见了，等朕回来。”

“……是，臣遵旨。”

玄烨顿时心情大好，虽然身上有些不舒服，但比起他脑子里盘算的事儿，这点难受完全算不了什么。他翻身下了床，先穿好了寝衣，然后推着黄天霸躺在床上，给他掖好了被子，又把两重幔帐都放了下来，免得叫人瞧见。之后走到外间，叫梳头太监进来伺候他洗漱更衣。秦大悲在外头溜了一眼，见床帐拉得严实，心想必是皇上昨夜兴起，临幸了哪位小主，今儿还舍不得让她走，故而悄悄嘱咐了门外头守着的宫女太监们，都不许进去打扰，若是坏了皇上的兴致，少不得让他们吃些苦头。

但黄天霸哪知道宫里的这些安排，只是一味怕人发现，于是悄悄把被子拉过头顶，直挺挺地躺在床上动也不敢动，只盼着皇上早点回来，大不了以死谢罪，砍头也好发配也好，给他个痛快就是了。

话说回来，他怎么会做出这么大逆不道的事情，也是奇怪。虽然他尚未婚娶，但毕竟长了这些岁数，对男女之事也不可能一窍不通。昨日酒虫蒙了心，许是把皇上当做了女子，也不是不可能。不过，他虽然酒品不佳，一旦喝多了便总愿意拉着人颠三倒四地说些不知所云的话，但从来也没有做过酒后乱性的事，昨日怎么竟然……？

就这么胡思乱想着，也不知道挨了多少时辰，直到他感觉腹中饥饿难耐，才听见门开了的声音。他连忙把被子四角掖好，重新又躺的笔直，打定主意不能让人掀开被子，生怕是宫女太监来整理床铺的。果然，他听见有什么东西放在桌子上的声音，然后有人轻手轻脚地撩开床帐，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“哈哈哈……天霸啊，别藏了，是朕回来了。”玄烨拍了拍那个人形的被子卷，连鞋也没脱就歪在床上笑个不停。黄天霸松了口气，从被子里钻出来翻身跪下，小心翼翼地扯着被子遮住下半身，见玄烨又是一阵大笑，不由得脸上泛红，怒道：“有什么好笑的！”一时情急，竟然连君臣之礼都忘了。

玄烨不以为忤，只是揉着他的脸，好容易才停下了笑，然后假装板着脸对他说道：“天霸，你昨天晚上可是强暴了朕。”

“……”黄天霸完全不知该怎么回话，偷眼观瞧，见皇上虽然嘴角带笑，眼神却是有些冷冷的，不由得心中一惊。他只得闭上眼睛，默不作声。

“朕只问你，这事你认是不认？”玄烨的声音沉了下来，似乎如果黄天霸再敢这样装聋作哑下去，他就能立刻要他的命。

“微臣知罪……微臣也是一时……一时糊涂，才……”黄天霸觉得自己的舌头都打了结，脑子也生了锈，怎么说都是个错。

“哦？”玄烨微微眯起了眼睛，手落到了他的脖颈上，指尖轻轻划过那段白皙肌肤，但却让黄天霸出了一身冷汗，感觉如果自己再说错什么话，或许就会落得身首异处的下场。“朕以为，你是真心仰慕朕，爱慕朕，才会做下这犯上忤逆的事情来。若果真如此，朕便赦你无罪，若是不然……”他的声音忽然变得更冷，带上了九五之尊的气势与威压。“朕自有办法，让你痛不欲生。”

说实话，若不是黄天霸很清楚，在这位少年帝王温和宽厚的表象之下，还藏着一副多么凉薄狠辣的心肠，他宁可选择后者。但即便他不愿承认，他的确很欣赏这位年少有为的君主，而皇上对自己的信任与赏识也的确让他心生感激。虽然称不上爱慕，然而……好吧，他确实还是有那么一些喜欢这个男人的。于是他索性把心一横，清了清嗓子，磕了个头，说道：“微臣确实……心怀僭越之情，若皇上降罪于微臣，微臣不敢有半句怨言。”

玄烨瞬间笑得像只刚偷了鸡的狐狸，但他又板起脸来，说道：“这可是你说的。朕，要重重地罚你。”

黄天霸一直低着头，自然没看到皇上刚才的表情变化，否则他一定不会像这样干脆地回话道：“臣愿意领罚。”

“那好。”玄烨的声音中已经藏不住笑意，“朕便罚你，再加一份职务，如何？”

“这……任凭万岁差遣便是。”

“朕要你还当你的侍卫，但若是朕有传召，你便要做朕的妃子，好好服侍朕。”他轻轻抬起黄天霸的下巴，唇角微挑，说道。

黄天霸一惊，见玄烨虽然面带微笑，眼中却一丝笑意也无，甚至有些凌厉之色。他连忙扭头躲开那只手，向后缩了缩，低头道：“万岁爷莫要玩笑，此举不但不合礼数，况且微臣卑贱之躯，怎能侍奉皇上左右。还请皇上收回成命。”

“天霸，你之前可是应了朕的，但凭朕差遣，是不是？况且，朕是真心喜欢你，而你……”他拉起黄天霸的一只手，不轻不重地捏着，“你昨晚做的，可比现在的态度热情多了。你说说，你不该补偿朕吗？”

“皇上，我……微臣……”黄天霸想要抽回手，却又不敢用力太过，也只能这样尴尬地由着玄烨拉着他的手。回想起昨晚的事情，他心中也是有些愧疚，又心想皇上三宫六院，对他也不过是一时起意，过不了多久就会丢开手的，便放软了声音说道：“微臣答应皇上便是了。”

玄烨大喜过望。原本他还准备了好几套说辞等着黄天霸的拒绝，但没想到这么容易便成功了，不由得伸手揽住那人纤细的腰，顺手解了他身上唯一的一件遮蔽，把他搂在怀里，抚摸着那比女子更俊美的面庞，动情地吻了上去。

身为皇室血脉，又早早接过了家国天下的重担，玄烨自然比普通人更早地成熟起来，而对于这情爱之事更是早就身经百战，不论男女皆是。面对茫然无措的黄天霸，他当然能游刃有余地让他沉浸在情欲之中不可自拔。他感受着怀中的人从抗拒，到犹豫，到顺从，到羞涩地迎合，不禁也少有地激动起来，一边继续着热情的亲吻，一边飞快地解开自己身上的衣裤，急切到险些把它们扯碎。

黄天霸几乎要窒息在这个漫长得仿佛永无止境的吻当中。他从来不知道，仅仅一个亲吻就可以让人这样心跳加速，头昏脑涨，直到连回应都难以为继。玄烨的吻是温柔的，却也是强势的，他高超的技巧让人只能顺从他，跟着他的步调而走，不能也没有余力去进行丝毫反抗。直到最后，黄天霸感觉自己身边的空气都已经被那人掠夺殆尽，即便他急促地喘息，也还是毫无作用。他无助地抓着身下的丝绸被面，几乎要将上面绣着的那朵精致的牡丹扯坏。

玄烨就在他快要晕过去之前的一瞬间放开了他，趁他仍在努力回过神的时候把他拖了起来，摆弄着那双修长的腿，让他跨坐在自己身上，然后在床垫下面翻出了昨夜用过的那种助兴的油膏。这种东西在后宫要多少有多少，他早已经不会受其干扰，但黄天霸尚为处子，平日里又洁身自好，这东西对他的影响之大，只看看昨夜便知道了。

想到昨夜，玄烨又有些不甘心。他自认为功夫还不错，昨夜本想以合欢酒助兴，要了黄天霸的人，没想到黄天霸却被那酒激得狂性大发，只用了两三招便将他双臂反剪压在身下，还撕了他的裤子。若不是黄天霸毫无经验，根本就不知道该如何行事，他又几乎毫无配合，那最后他可能就不仅仅是被射了一腿这么简单了。想到此处，再看看现在趴在他身上喘息的人，他再也耐不住性子，把一根涂满了油膏的手指径直插进了黄天霸的后穴中。由于油膏的润滑，这根手指进入得十分轻易和迅速，这让骑在他身上的人几乎跳了起来，睁开一双迷蒙的凤眼瞪着玄烨，但似乎又忽然想到了面前的人是什么身份，也只能忍着身上的不适，抓住一旁的床柱稳住身体，顺便不让自己一时冲动废了那只手，僵着身子任由他摆布。

既然美人没有反抗，玄烨自然不会轻易放过这个机会，更加快了手上的动作。很快，后穴中的手指就增加到了三根。奇怪的是，黄天霸并没有感觉到有什么疼痛，反而是从内里生出一股麻痒之感，只想找些什么东西填补那股空虚。他哪里知道那油膏里不仅混有宫廷秘药，还掺了些阿芙蓉，最能舒缓止痛，又能催情助兴。此刻他只觉得自己像打摆子一样，身上一阵一阵地发冷又发热，下腹的东西挺得笔直，时不时吐出一两滴珍珠般的液滴，滑落在玄烨的小腹上。然而玄烨似乎打定了主意不让他的前面释放，不仅不让他用手碰自己，而且也不让他在他的身上磨蹭。每次他想要悄悄把身子放低去寻求一点点的碰触的时候，那埋在他后穴的三根手指总会用力地勾动两下，让他不得不重新直起腰来。

玄烨只觉得自己从未见过如此美妙的春色。他着迷地细细打量着骑在他身上的人，手指稳定地在那紧致的甬道之中进出，想象着那一圈火热的肉壁在他的阳根上慢慢合拢，几乎就要把持不住。但他的定力远非常人所能及。他必须要让黄天霸渴望到极致，才会真正给他。黄天霸紧闭着眼睛，抓着床柱的手指无意识地随着他的动作而不停地握紧放开，仿佛这样能让他得到一些控制自己身体的力量一样——然而这当然只是错觉。黄天霸原本白皙的身体已经在情欲的炙烤下泛起了大片的粉色，仿佛在他身上盛放的桃花。他也已经不再压抑自己的声音，只是他根本连一句淫言秽语也不会说，只能随着玄烨的动作而不时发出略带沙哑的呻吟声。

这诱人呻吟声宛如最强力的春药，无论是什么人都会立刻沉沦其中。玄烨再也克制不住，突然把三根手指一起抽了出来。黄天霸不禁尖叫了一声，又仿佛忽然回过了神，意识到自己刚才做了什么，立刻抬手捂住了嘴，一双微微泛红的眼睛瞪着那个抱臂微笑的始作俑者，只觉自己被戏耍了，气得他挥拳便要往那张脸上打去。可现下他腰酸腿软，又加上隐秘之处的空虚，哪里还有力气和准头，于是被玄烨一把挡开，然后一只手掐着那纤细的腰，另一只手扶着自己的火热，对准了那刚刚遭遇了粗暴对待、仍未完全合拢的幽穴，只浅浅插进去半个顶端，便停了下来。感觉到身体又一次被撑开，黄天霸瞬间绷紧了身体，想要起身躲避，却又被玄烨用力按了回去，他只得微微屈着腿保持着这个羞耻的姿势，进退两难。

玄烨轻笑了两声，就这样在穴口浅浅地进出着，感到敏感的前端被一圈火热的嫩肉裹紧，然后又退出来，直挑逗得身上的人双腿打颤，不自觉地追着他的巨物，在他躲开的时候发出难耐的呻吟声。玄烨知道他已经被淫欲冲昏了头，于是捏了捏那两瓣紧实的翘臀，然后托着它们向两边微微分开，柔声道：“来，坐上来，就舒服了。”

黄天霸只觉自己快要被无处纾解的欲望逼疯了。他早已感到体内空虚难耐，但他脑内还留着一分清明，这样羞耻的事情，他堂堂七尺男儿又怎么肯做。他用力摇了摇头，身体却本能地向下沉，又将阳根吃进去几分。那粗壮的头部让他的后穴被撑开到了极限，他闷哼一声，颤抖着想要起身，却被玄烨用力向下一按，借着留在他体内的油滑，那巨物便整根捅了进去。

这一下让两人都不禁叫出了声。黄天霸大口喘着气，只觉得自己的五脏六腑都被这一下捅得移了位，但体内的麻痒感果然消减不少。他试着动了动身子，让那粗厚的头部和茎身擦过内壁，感到更加舒爽，情欲更是炽盛，便不再顾及什么礼仪伦常，咬着嘴唇，一只手紧紧抓着床柱，另一只手撑在玄烨的胸口，缓缓起落。

玄烨瞪大了眼睛。黄天霸果然是性情中人，一旦沉陷在情欲之中，便绝不会像那些装腔作势的妃子一样做作，玩些欲拒还迎的把戏。他毫无顾忌地在他身上起起伏伏，后穴像一张不知餍足的嘴一样紧紧地吸着他的阳物，若不是他早已有过不知多少次经历，此刻早已丢盔卸甲，败下阵来。

但是他，爱新觉罗·玄烨，又怎么可能轻易地被一个初经人事的小子比下去。他定了定神，抬手勾住黄天霸的脖颈把他拉了下来，含住他一边耳垂吸吮舔弄，一边模糊不清地说道：“……当初，若知道你这么热情体贴，朕真该让内务府将错就错，封你个妃位。”说着便用力挺身，撞进那紧窄的甬道里，怀里的人不禁呜咽了一声，却还是挣扎着回话道：“皇上休要……啊，休要取笑，微臣……嗯啊……臣不过是，不过是依着……依着皇上意愿……”

“你是在……夸朕床上功夫好，是吗？”玄烨微笑道，伸手紧紧箍着他的腰，用力向上顶了百十来次，直插得黄天霸眼睛里都泛起了生理性的泪水，才又放缓了速度，喘息着说道：“现在……可舒服么？”

黄天霸只觉得自己的脸又涨红了几分，但还是老老实实地伏在玄烨胸口点了点头。但玄烨却又狠狠地顶了他一下，沉声说道：“朕在问你话。”

“啊！……回万岁的话，臣……嗯……舒服。”这羞耻的言语让他的身体又紧张起来，埋在他体内的巨物顿时被他刺激得又涨大了几分。玄烨的声音也变得急躁起来，他伸手握住黄天霸已经被前液沾湿的阳具，说道：“天霸……叫朕的名字。”

“臣不敢……这是，嗯啊，大不敬……”最敏感的地方终于得到了抚慰，黄天霸止不住地喘息起来，一边迎合着身下的冲撞，一边向前挺进那双保养得当的手里。

“朕让你叫，你就叫。”玄烨的手不急不缓地套弄了两下那根已经涨得发紫的阳物，又故意拿开手，看着身上的人急躁得快要疯狂的样子，就像一只张牙舞爪的猫儿一样可爱。“只要你听话，朕就给你。”

“玄、玄烨，”黄天霸轻声念着这个天下人都需避讳的名字，莫名地感到一阵激动。与此同时，那只灵巧的手终于顺了他的意，和着深埋在他体内的那根，仅仅套弄了几次，便让他瞬间冲上了顶峰。他此生从未体验过如此强烈的高潮，只觉自己的小腹仿佛被什么东西狠狠击中，让他全身哆嗦着抽紧，疯狂地射了一次又一次。那绞紧的后穴也让另一个人闷哼一声，深埋在他里面射了出来。

黄天霸无力地瘫倒在了玄烨的胸口，过了好一会儿才渐渐回过神来，感到一只手正在轻轻拍抚着他的背，他慌忙挣扎着起身，不让自己继续压在皇帝的身上，但他忘了那根尚未完全软下来的阳物还插在他里面，他这一动，两个人都不禁倒抽一口冷气。他双腿一软，连忙用手肘撑起身体，不让自己再趴下去。

玄烨倒是不介意他趴在自己身上，不过既然他愿意这样撑着，也就由他。玄烨抬头亲了亲那两片已经被他吮吻得有些红肿的唇瓣，看着黄天霸想躲又不敢动的样子，不由得又起了兴致。正待再战的时候，忽然听见门外有人咳嗽了两声，一个熟悉得令人头疼的声音就传了进来：“万岁爷，您一刻钟之后要和索额图大人在南书房议事，现下该更衣准备着了。”

玄烨不由得叹了口气，恋恋不舍地从那温暖的甬道之中抽身出来，略提高了些声音朝外面说道：“知道了，外头候着吧。”又转头看向似乎松了口气的黄天霸，带着些促狭说道：“天霸，一会儿朕走了，你怎么出去，嗯？他们……”他意有所指地瞟了一眼外头，“可都听见了。”

黄天霸顿时又红了脸。像来时那样穿着官服出门定然是不行，但他又能怎么办呢？玄烨见他不知所措的样子，更是笑得开心，翻身下床，从桌子上拿过自己提进来的食盒打开，里面赫然是一套宫女的服饰。

“你看，你不愿我封你为贵妃娘娘，现下只好委屈做个宫女了。”他调笑着说道。

黄天霸简直想一剑杀了他，或者先杀了自己。但是他最终只是狠狠翻了个白眼，认命地开始换衣服，尽力忽视耳边吃吃的笑声。

后来，宫里就传出了流言，说皇上常在养心殿临幸一个宫女，还有人甚至说皇上曾经和一个侍卫一起临幸那个宫女，甚至还惊动了那位老祖宗。但查来查去，总是没个结果，也就不了了之了。

-FIN-


	7. 【宝莲灯&宝莲灯前传】【戬独】水月镜花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：3P警告，女体警告，水仙PWP，十分可能的OOC。不吃BG肉的请立刻离开！立刻离开！立刻离开！重要事情说三遍！

起初，只是一片黑暗。

他感到全身浸泡在一种暌违已久的暖意之中。

他本来早已习惯了寒冷和孤寂，仿佛一切的热情都已经离他而去。这些年他所能做的一切，不过是无尽的筹划、忍耐和等待。

但此刻他忽然感到了温暖，如同儿时母亲将他抱在怀中的那种温暖。

远方飘来一丝幽香，伴随着隐约的风铃声。但他仍然不知自己身在何处，眼前也只有朦胧的影子闪动。那阵暖意如同潮涌一般，在他的体内游走，起初只是轻微的波动，而后就是一波又一波的冲击，不再让他感到舒适和陶醉，而是开始让他心神不宁，躁动不安。

他在这片诡异的黑暗之中挣扎起来。风铃之声越发急促响亮，而他的挣扎也越来越有力，最后，随着一声刺耳的爆裂声响，他的眼前猛然炸开一片白光，于此同时，他感到身体的某一部分被一处潮热紧窒瞬间吞没，在他全身游走的暖意突然变成了情欲的快感，狠狠冲击着他的心脏。

杨戬就是此时睁开了眼睛。

他一只手撑在床上，感到全身都在因为快感而微微颤抖。千年以来他一心修道，虽是肉身成圣，但也少动欲念。但此刻不知为何，他再一次感受到了那种来自生命最本源的快乐，甚至比以往更加纯粹而剧烈。身下的女子紧闭双眼，檀口微张，露出似苦痛又似欢愉的表情，微微向后仰着头，毫不设防地对他露出雪白的脖颈。他的身体似乎背叛了他的意志，不受控制地又一次撞进那个湿润热情的所在，从她的口中逼出一声模糊的呻吟。

她是谁？杨戬既惊又疑。他本能地想抽身离开，但却发现自己连动一动手指尖都无法做到，就如提线木偶般，与身下的女子继续着交合的动作。快感如闪电般从他的下腹窜上顶门，然后涌入四肢百骸，让他的指尖都微微发麻。他眼睁睁地看着自己的手抚摸着身下女子锦缎般光滑的肌肤，五指张开，堪堪握住那对柔软挺拔的乳房，毫无顾忌地捻弄着嫩粉色的乳头。她柔婉的呻吟声中多了一丝痛楚的鼻音，但却更用力地挺起身子，迎合着他的进入。

他的确已经很久没有这样放纵过。她是如此热情而鲜活，就像一朵骄傲绽放的牡丹，即便她现在全身赤裸，婉转承欢，却也如此坦然，仿佛将自己的一切的渴望统统袒露在他的面前，并不是一件羞耻的事情。随着她的动作越来越急切，她身上散发出更加浓郁的异香，让他的神智越发昏沉，快感也越来越强烈。

但他仍然无法，或者说，是不愿达到高潮。千年来，杨戬从未像这样彻底失去对自己的掌控，这种受制于人的感觉让他本能地感到不悦和紧张，就连极致的快感也无法让他在心底放松下来。

似乎感受到了他的想法一般，那女子突然停下了动作，睁开一双美目凝视着他，幽幽地叹了口气。她的身体还是一样的柔韧温暖，但她脸上的表情却已经恢复了宁静，甚至还带着一丝忧愁。

“你在逃避什么？”她轻声问道。“你难道真的已经想不起我是谁？”

她轻轻咬了咬嘴唇，伸手抚上他的面颊，眼中已有泪光闪烁。

几乎就在这电光石火之间，他突然意识到了“她”究竟是谁。早在数千年前，他就在镜中见过她。他也曾像这样抚摸过她的面颊，看见过她赤裸的曼妙胴体，甚至也曾红着脸一探桃源幽径。他像了解自己的身体一样了解她，只因为……她就是他的本相变化。

但是这怎么可能？

远处又隐约传来风铃之声。

杨戬身子一震，感觉终于能够控制自己的身体。他立刻抽身出来，翻身下了床，挥手将身上衣衫整理好，然后问道：“你是……你怎么会在这里？我们……”他皱了皱眉头，没有再说下去。他的体内仍残留着一丝情事的快感，但那股无比美好的温暖已经离他而去了，虽然他现在衣着整齐，但感觉却比刚才要冷上许多。

她微微摇了摇头，勉强撑起身子，一滴泪慢慢从眼角滑落。

他忽然有些不忍，但不知为何，他并不想去安慰她，甚至对她感到有些厌恶。这当然并不是因为她不够美。事实上，如果杨戬愿意以这样的面貌示人，那么她必定当得上是三界第一美人。

她的相貌与他有七八分相仿，虽然轮廓更为精致细腻，眉眼间一片自然风流，却美而不妖，让人不敢近前亵玩。但她的身体又似欲望的化身——一对傲人的双峰已经能令人无法转开视线，然而如果再往下看去，你会惊讶于她有着少女一样纤细的腰肢和平坦的小腹。但这具身体分明又是成熟的，因为没有任何一个少女会有如此挺翘饱满的臀部，以及如此修长紧实的双腿。即便她只是站在那里，什么也不做，你就能预见到有多少人愿意为她而死。

然而杨戬此刻却只想离开她。

阴影之中忽然有一个熟悉的声音响起。“我早说过，你做的这些都是无益的。你以为他因为痛苦而舍弃你，便想以这种方式挽回，实在太过愚蠢。”

她突然打了个冷战，慢慢抬起头来。她的颊边还挂着一滴眼泪，但表情却已经因为愤怒而扭曲。但她又似十分惧怕那声音的主人，不由得求救般地望向他，身子也可怜地瑟缩起来。

他皱了皱眉头，沉声喝到：“谁在那里，出来！”

微不可察的脚步声由远及近。一身银色的铠甲将屋内映得更加明亮。杨戬看着那人的身影慢慢显现在他眼前，即便是他已经见过了她，却也不由得吃惊得微微睁大了眼睛。

那身披银甲，头戴飞凤冠的，竟然也正是他自己！

这到底是怎么一回事？难道他疯了不成？

还不待他作何反应，她却咬了咬牙，抢先一步跳了起来，冲上去狠狠抽了那人两个巴掌：“你！我不会让你夺走他的！绝对不会！”

她原本是那么美，无论是云雨之时的放荡妖冶，或是暗自垂泪时的忧愁萧索。但现在她全身赤裸地站在身披战甲的“他”面前，一头青丝散乱，竟显得疯狂而可怜。那人平白挨了两巴掌，却连动也没有动，甚至脸上的表情也丝毫未变，声音一如方才的冷清：“你该知道，是他舍弃了你，而不是我。”

她怔怔地看着“他”，又转头看着他，眼中便又落下泪来，跌坐在“他”的脚下，抱紧了自己，无声地啜泣着。他皱了皱眉，见那人仍然无动于衷，便自行解下身上的袍子披在她的身上，把她抱到床上。他虽然并不喜欢她，但仍然不想见到她这样狼狈的样子。

“没有用的，”身披战甲的他看着他说道，“她快死了。”

“为什么？”杨戬坐在床边，抬头看向站着的人，问道，“她既然是我的化身，我还活着，她怎么会死？”

“她只是你的一部分，正如我只是你的一部分一样。”那人的神色终于似乎有了一丝丝的变化，但也可能仅仅是摇曳的烛影让人产生的错觉。“我听得见你的心声，你想杀了她。”

“我不明白。”他微微提高了声音说道，“这一切究竟是怎么回事？”

“你不必明白，” “他”走到他身边，一只手按在他的肩上。“你只需知道，我可以帮你。”他轻声说道。

她的身体猛地一颤，似乎想要逃离，但却连起身都不能。“他”仅仅是凝视着她，就让她的脸色变得越来越苍白，连呼吸也越来越无力。她的五官扭曲成一团，抓挠着自己的喉咙，在床上翻滚挣扎着，连叫都叫不出声音，就像一条离水太久的鱼。杨戬并不知道“他”做了什么，但他本能地回身护住她，声音中带上了一丝怒意：“没有人能在我面前随意杀人。就算是我自己，也不行！你最好立刻把这一切解释清楚，否则……”

“否则？你又能做什么呢？”

他一时语塞。

“这一切本就是你所渴望的。”“他”的声音忽然变得温和起来，似乎在劝诱他一般，“有时你会渴望变成我，不是吗。”“他”轻轻抬起他的下巴，“你渴望有一天，能够真正达到‘太上忘情’的境界。因为这九天十地，对你实在太过苛刻，而你又不愿承认，你也是会痛苦的。”

杨戬挡开那只手，缓缓站起身平视着对面的人。“他”看起来的确更加完美和强大，就像一座巍巍高山，或许比山川更加坚定不移——因为毕竟他曾担山逐日，却并没有把握动摇面前这个人的信念。“他”的表情似乎永远是那么淡然，不会因为任何事情而改变。而“他”的眼神也永远都是毫无波澜，就像一口枯井，一潭死水。

“像你一样活着，像那些早已无情无欲的神仙一样活着，那么生与死又有什么区别？”他微微摇了摇头，“或许我曾经想要成为你。但从今之后，绝不会了。”

“他”微微颔首：“你既然看得透，为什么又要抗拒本就属于你的快乐？”

“或许是因为，有太多的人在因为我而痛苦。”他苦笑一声，说道。他想到了三妹，寸心，沉香，哪吒，梅山兄弟，以及许多对他失望，或是被他所伤的人。

“但你的痛苦比他们更甚。”“他”一针见血地说道，“倘若易地而处，你知道某人像你一样做着这些事情，你最终一定会原谅他。可你为什么不能原谅自己？”

他握紧了拳头，希望掩饰住自己内心的动摇。“我没有资格原谅自己。如果我足够幸运，在我死后会得到一些人的原谅。”

“他”摇了摇头，执起他的一只手。他有些诧异，因为他本以为“他”会是冰冷的，就像那副铠甲一样，可“他”的指尖却是温热的，这让他们显得更为相似，就像在隔着一面镜子看着自己。“至少现在，我原谅你。”“他”说道。

“他”的声音仍是那么平和，但在他的心中却像是一块巨石投入了水中，激起汹涌的巨浪。他的眼眶甚至开始有些发酸。他闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。

一个不带任何情欲的吻落在了他的唇上。“他”的声音带着悠远的回声，仿佛就是从他的心底传来的一般。“你无需再压抑自己。”

“而我会让你感到快乐。”她不知何时也走到了他的身边，轻轻地握住他的另一只手。生机与活力正在以肉眼可见的速度一点一滴地恢复到她的身上，她的微笑甚至让他也为之动容，不由自主地跟着微笑起来。她踮起脚尖，亲吻着他微微勾起的唇角，像小姑娘一样咯咯笑了起来，在他耳边轻声说道：“你也应当让我快乐。”

他又怎么会拒绝这样动人的请求？

她身上披着的袍子早已消失不见，但当她想要解他的衣带时，却似乎怎么也解不开。她眼睛一转，便看向“他”，赌气地咬了咬嘴唇说道：“你该不会反悔吧？”

“自然不会。只是他的衣衫，只有我才解得开。”“他”站在他的背后，从后面环住他纤细的腰，在他耳边轻声说道：“从现在起，把一切交给我。不要思考，不要逃避，只要感受。”

银甲是冰冷的，紧紧贴在他的身后，但杨戬却从未像现在一样，觉得这副铠甲能让他这般安心。他微微点了点头，闭上了眼睛，甚至微微倚靠在另一个自己的身上，任由那双与自己同样灵巧的手解开他的层层衣衫，同时与她唇舌交缠，深深地呼吸着她身上独有的芳香。随着他的最后一层遮蔽也落在了地上，他缓缓睁开眼睛，看着已经气息不稳，面色潮红的她，微一用力，便将她打横抱起，轻轻地放在了绣榻之上。这床榻似乎也有灵性，已经比最初的样子又增大了许多，足够他们三人恣意享乐。他的手探向她的腿间，只觉一片春潮泛滥，便直接向那蜜穴之中探进两根手指，微微向上勾起，指尖毫不留情地刮擦过内壁的嫩肉。她立刻随着他的动作挺起了腰，发出一声柔软而沙哑的呻吟来。

但就在这一瞬间，他忽然感到同样的快感冲刷过自己的身体，让他险些也跟着呻吟出声。他仿佛又回到了那个潮热的夏夜，他幻化成女体，藏身在一个隐秘的山洞之中，用她白皙纤细的手指探索着自己陌生的身体，感受着与作为男子完全不同的绵延不绝的快感，以及浪潮般层层叠叠的高潮。

“嗯啊……我说过，我会让你快乐，而你也会让我快乐。”她勾住他的脖颈，与他交换了一个漫长的吻。她的感觉在他的体内激荡着，没过多久，他就熟练地找到了那个能让他们无比快活的地方，又用拇指在花蒂上轻轻揉弄。她的叫声更加甜腻，十指在他的手臂上收紧，她颤抖着想要绞紧双腿，却只能死死地夹住他的腰。同样的快感也让他感到头皮发麻，双腿发软，几乎要支撑不住瘫倒在她的身上。他的手指进出得越来越快，而她迎合的动作也越来越急切而凌乱，直到最后，她哭叫着绷紧了身子，颤抖得如同风中树叶，他也同样感到快感流窜入四肢百骸，眼前一片白光闪过，下身挺立的玉茎未经碰触便吐出不少珍珠般半透明的液滴，牵着一缕银丝，慢慢滴落在丝绸的床单上。

他已经许久未曾经历过这样激烈的高潮，虽然他自己的身体还并没有达到顶点，但这甚至让他在极乐之巅徘徊了更长一段时间，才渐渐回过神来。他感到自己正倚靠在一个坚实的怀抱之中，就连那人身上的铠甲都已经被他身上的热度变得温暖起来，不再是刚才冷冰冰的质感。

“你为什么还穿着战甲？”他闭着眼睛喃喃道，“我们不是你的敌人，这里也不是战场。”

“他”的气息稳定地拂过他的耳边，让他感觉有点痒痒的。“你不会希望我把它脱下来的。”

他睁开了眼睛，抬头看着“他”，说道：“我只希望你也能感觉到刚才那样的快乐。”

“他”点点头。“我已经感觉到了。”说罢暗示性地向前微微顶胯。那里原本护住裆部的护甲不知什么时候已经揭了起来，一根硬物就隔着一层绸缎顶在了他的背后。“我与你本就拥有同一个身体，无论我是否想要，你们所做的一切我都能够感觉得到。”

“伪君子，”她哼了一声，对“他”翻了个白眼，但此刻她全身上下都带着情欲过后的慵懒，于是这个眼神便没了嘲讽的力度，反而显出些许挑逗的意味来。她用手肘撑起上半身，微微挺起腰，用那湿滑的嫩肉磨蹭着他仍然坚挺的火热，咬着嘴唇，一双带着水汽的眼睛挑逗地瞟着他，然后又扭过头去，做出一副害羞的样子。他尚未消退的情欲再一次被她招惹了起来，便掐紧了她的柳腰，不顾她装腔作势的躲闪和呻吟，慢慢插了进去。

这感觉实在太过怪异，又太过奇妙。他能察觉到自己的欲望正在被那紧致如处子的肉穴一点点吞没，与此同时，他的身体中也逐渐涌起了一股奇妙的满足感。他倾身向前，低头在她白皙光滑的胸口轻轻一吻，然后用力地吮吸起来。她小声地呻吟着，十指在他的发间微微收紧，慢慢引着他抬起头来，舔吸着那两枚早已挺立多时的红樱。

感觉相通的最大好处就在于，你完全能够得知什么时候应当怎样做。她什么都不必说，他就能依着她的需求，每一次动作都能让她快活得几乎忘记该怎么呼吸。她抚摸着他虽有些蓬乱但仍然柔顺的发丝，却并没有看他，而是看向了“他”。

当他沉迷于欲望之时，她就成为了他们的主宰。她只需微微一笑，“他”身上的衣物就消隐无踪了，只剩一副铠甲挂在身上，显得十分怪异。她抬了抬下巴，示意“他”加入他们的享乐之中，而“他”的脸上终于现出了一抹不悦的神情。但就像“他”方才可以轻而易举地操控她一样，此时的她也在用一波又一波的情潮来压制“他”的力量。“他”不得不听从于她，只得冷着脸将自己的坚挺抵在他的身后，用力一寸一寸地嵌了进去。

如果这一切都是真实的，那么“他”的动作一定不会这么轻易地完成。但此刻，杨戬只感觉自己的后穴正在被渐渐填满，而他用尽了全身的力量也无法抵抗。那从未被开辟过的地方被硬生生打开，撕裂的痛楚让他的额头上瞬间渗出一层薄汗，而他感到下体也被又一层更加有力的肉壁绞紧，似乎那痛楚有多么强烈，快感就会随着有多么强烈一样。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，指甲几乎掐进手心，急促地喘息着。而她则直接痛得尖叫起来，用力向后蹬踢着，却只踢到了硬邦邦的铠甲，不禁又气又急，眼泪都掉了下来。“你混蛋！你这是强奸！你……就不能……嗯，温柔一点！”

“他”根本没搭理她，见他也是疼得厉害，却一声不吭，只是皱紧了眉头，身上微微颤抖，便低头在他的颈窝轻轻一吻，舔掉那里汇聚的汗珠。“别再压抑自己，”“他”的语气似乎也失去了一贯的平静，变得有些急躁：“你也可以叫出来。”说罢便用一只胳膊箍住他的身子，慢慢抽插起来。

他于是再也无法抑制自己的声音，也无力控制自己的动作，只能被动地承受着身后稳健而有力的撞击，然后挺进她的身子。很快，“他”的动作就变得顺畅起来，银甲在动作之间时有相碰，便发出悦耳的颤音，与他们断断续续的呻吟声相和，就像一支魅惑人心的乐曲。

过不多时，她的高潮便再一次如决堤的洪水般淹没了他的意识。他紧跟着也猛烈地射了出来，而他的高潮又将她带上了又一个顶峰。于是周而复始，不知过了多久，他甚至感到了小腹开始抽痛，才终于渐渐从这可怕的兴奋之中解脱出来。

他脱力瘫倒在另一个自己的身上，大汗淋漓，头晕目眩，就像昔日他尚未成仙之时，与一众兄弟们连续数日狂歌痛饮的那些夜晚。一双有力的臂膀把他圈在怀里，轻轻拍抚着他的后背，等着他的呼吸平复下来。他缓缓眨了眨眼睛，看着“他”微笑了一下，但忽然就僵住了——他这才意识到“他”还没有释放，而且那根粗硬的东西还插在他的体内。

“她”吃吃地笑了起来，起身拢了拢头发，抚摸着他的面颊，意有所指地说道：“啊呀呀，似乎有个人很舍不得你呢。”

抱着他的双臂微微紧了紧。“你逼我做的事情，我已经做完了，现在你为何还不肯让我放开他。”

她凑过去亲了亲他的脸颊，看他又涨红了脸，不由得调笑道：“这可真是怪了，你怎么和那混蛋一样假正经起来。”

他不禁失笑，抬眼看着那个看似仍然面无表情、但实际已经十分不悦的人，抬手捏了捏她的脸，说道：“我倒也觉得奇怪，我心里怎么会有你这么一个不知羞耻的小姑娘。”

她偏头躲开他的手，然后一口咬在他的虎口上，恨恨地磨了磨牙，然后又拍开“他”的手，把他抢到自己怀里抱着。这突然的动作让他体内的那根硬物抽出了些许，又重新捅了回去。她和他顿时都倒抽了一口凉气，她更是恨恨地剜了那个无动于衷的死板脸一眼，说道：“你竟敢这样戏弄我，你会后悔的！”

“他”本想解释一句，但想到她素来是蛮不讲理的，也就闭上了嘴，只看她想做什么。她哼了一声，把他重新按到“他”的怀里，微笑着说道：“既然你们两个彼此互相喜欢，就尽管去做吧——我倒要看看，没有我的帮助，那个冷漠的混蛋能不能让你开心起来。”说罢，她真的避到床的另一侧，甚至披上了一幅薄纱，好整以暇地看着他们。

但她显然并未放弃对他们的影响。她侧坐在床边，看着两个俊美无俦的男子相依相偎，赤裸的精壮躯体紧贴着一具银色的战甲，而另一个人除了战甲也是未着寸缕，身上被粗糙的金属磨出一道道红痕，更增添了几分情色。虽然这张面孔和这具躯体她已经见过无数次，但她也从未见过这般奇妙而香艳的场景，不禁夹紧了一双长腿，轻轻磨蹭起来。

他刚刚平复的呼吸又一次随着她的动作变得急促，后穴也不自觉地微微收缩，更用力地咬紧了那根滚烫的肉棒。他不禁微微皱起了眉，咬着嘴唇轻哼一声，身前原本已经有些软下来的阳具颤了颤，又重新挺了起来。

“他”无可奈何地看了她一眼，轻轻把他放到床上躺平，但在她的控制之下，“他”还是不能把自己抽出来。他瞪着那个小疯子，但看到那双动人心魄的眼睛，又想到她也是自己的一部分，根本也提不起气来，只得苦笑看着对面的人，摇了摇头。

“他”拨开他额前散乱的头发，叹息道：“若是现下惟有你我二人，我只愿能与你对坐品茗，把臂言欢。”

他嘴角微微上挑，点了点头：“若有机会，一定。只是现在……”他向下看了一眼，皱起了眉头：“你有什么办法让她停手？”

“很简单，”她倚在床柱上看着他们，懒洋洋地说道，“你们什么时候高潮，我就不再纠缠你们了。”

“你！……”他刚开了口，另一个声音便插了进来，说道：“此话当真？”

“杨戬一诺重于千金。”她冷冷地说道，“你最清楚不过。”

听到她这样说话，虽然他知道他们本为一体，但还是觉得十分别扭。而另一个人似乎并不惊讶于她提出来的无理要求，只是郑重地点点头，然后直视着他的眼睛，说道：“抱歉。”

他摇头，叹了口气。但既然事已至此，他也只好面对现实。他拍了拍对方的臂甲。“我们最好速战速决。”说罢便不再看那张与自己一模一样的脸，缓缓闭上了眼睛，像是从容就义一般。

“我会尽量做到最好。”他听到另一个人这样对他保证道。然后，一个个轻柔的吻就落在了他额前的流云纹上，落在了他颤抖的眼睫上，他绯红的颊边，最后落在了他略有些干裂的嘴唇上，舌尖一点点润湿他的唇瓣，然后有些犹豫地探进齿间，生疏地挑逗着同样柔软的舌头。

这个吻是笨拙的，与她相比，“他”的嘴唇太僵，动作太规矩，而且缺乏技巧。但这个吻又带着一股执拗和真诚，让他不由得有些感动。他接过了主导权，抚摸着那人盔甲间裸露的肌肤，配合着舌头的动作收缩着后穴，想要让对面的人放松下来。

杨戬从未想过自己有一天会像现在这样，在另一个男人身下婉转承欢，而且还会主动迎合，即便是过去为了使美人计变化为女身，也从未真正与男子做过这事。但此时此刻，这场性事的意义早已不再是单纯的寻欢作乐，而是一次超出言语之外的、更为深刻的交流。另一个人身上的铠甲化为了银色长袍，他们终于得以抱紧对方的身体，用眼神，用抚摸，用身体的律动和热情的吻，配合着对方的动作，犹如两个终于找到了契合点的舞者，在黑暗之中亦能完美共舞。

他们的动作由急促转为温存，而后又变得更加热情。“他”仍然戴着半指作战手套，粗糙的皮革和温软的指尖一同摩擦着他的坚挺，带来一种无法言喻的快感。他一向有着异于常人的领悟力，“他”自然也是如此。不过盏茶功夫，那个原本对情欲一窍不通的人便逐渐掌握了情事的节奏，将对方的每一个细微的动作和表情收入眼底，然后以绝对完美的力度和角度进攻。他的身体仿佛又变成了一架琴，随着另一个人精准的操弄而起伏颤抖，发出诱人的沙哑呻吟。

“他”与她的感觉迥然不同。她的眼神，她的姿态，她的身体，甚至仅仅是她的存在，都能燃起人心最深处的欲望，而她乐于满足你的每一个奇思妙想，让人将这股欲望彻底释放。而“他”则像是一架最为精妙的机器，能够洞察人的一切需求，然后毫不留情地给于最大限度的满足，哪怕你已经大汗淋漓，甚至开始尖叫流泪，“他”都绝对不会停下，直到你崩溃在他的掌握之中，彻底耗尽最后一丝气力。

而他就是这样疯狂地射了出来。他不知道自己是不是在恍惚中喊了出来，也不知道自己身在何处，只觉自己既像在不断下坠，又像是身上已经压上了几座山，让他筋骨软麻，再也提不起力来。就连那根火热的硬物退出身体的时候，他也只是无力地哼了一声，便再也动弹不得。

“你现在是不是很痛苦？”她抱着双臂，静静地看着那个攥紧了衣角，身体微微颤抖的人。她的眼神中第一次没有了嘲弄的神色，反而隐隐生出一丝敬意。毕竟，她比任何人都清楚这几次快感的冲击有多么的剧烈，而那个人的忍耐却似乎仍然未到极限。

“他”深吸了一口气，用袖子擦净了他身上的浊液，然后将自己身上的银色长袍解下，盖在他的身上，然后转头看向她：“你早知道我不可能任由欲望压过理智，所以我不可能像他一样释放。”

“但是你明明可以。”她叹息道，摇了摇头，像一只优雅的猫一样爬到“他”的身边，拉过“他”的手，把那蜷缩的手指一根根打开，然后慢慢地，一点点将那只手上的手套褪了下来：“你再这样忍耐，他也会感到困扰的。”

她用指尖描画着“他”的掌纹，像是好奇一般，一道又一道慢慢地划过去，然后轻轻地，在掌心印下一吻。“他”的身体猛地抖了一下，试图抽回手，却没有抽动。

“让我帮你……”她靠在“他”的手心喃喃地说道，“你已经变了。你至少愿意让他快乐。所以，我已经不再恨你。”

她抬起头，眼中似有泪光闪动：“我原本以为我永远不会说出这样的话，但是，我是真心想与你和解。你……可愿意？”

“我从未与你结怨，又何来和解一说。”“他”的手指擦过她的面颊，似乎在擦去一滴从未存在过的泪水，“但此刻我的确想通了一件事，那就是你活着，并不全是坏事。”

她贴着他的掌心笑了起来，纤长的睫毛在他的手掌上刷来刷去，像一只振翅欲飞的蝶。“让我帮你。”她又重复道。

“他”摇了摇头，但不待他拒绝，她的手就轻轻按在了他腿间仍然挺立着的阳物上，让他再也说不出一句话。“我知道，你永远也不会因为我而动情。”她收回了手，有些自嘲地说道，“但我们的心，都是同一颗。”

她捧起那只脱去了手套的手，按在自己的胸口。隔着那一层羊脂玉雕般滑腻的肌肤，“他”指尖的脉搏，与她的心跳合二为一。见“他”并未反对，她便慢慢推着“他”倒在床上，然后俯下身，将那涨得发紫的顶端含了进去。

她的动作并不算娴熟——毕竟，她从未如此纡尊降贵去服侍过谁。但她实在太过熟悉他的身体，也明白应该如何去取悦自己。她的舌头细细舔过丝绒般的头部，不时舔进顶端小孔，品尝着自己的味道。杨戬早已辟谷多年，饮食只为消遣，即便有也是少而精细，因而他的味道并不似凡人的咸涩，而是甜美中微带一丝酸苦，如同陈酿的琼浆玉露。她的舌头又绕着下沿转了一圈，然后深吸了一口气，扶着他的双腿，努力放松喉咙，将那整根都含了进去，直到鼻端压在了他的小腹上。那粗大的顶端在她的喉咙里不安分地弹动着，让她忍不住想要吐出来，但她仍然坚持着屏住呼吸，嘴唇在根部收紧，开始缓慢地吞吐起来。

“他”瞬间握紧了拳头，全身绷得像一块铸铁一般笔直僵硬。她显然发现了他身体上的变化，不禁含着他轻笑了两声，然后抬起头来，随意擦了擦被唾液和前液弄得一片晶亮的脸。然后，她又一次拉着他的手，按在了她的一对丰满坚挺的乳房上。

“它们是你的，”她说道，声音因为刚才的动作而有些嘶哑，“你摸摸看，它们是不是很完美。”

她身上的每一个部分都毫无瑕疵，这一对宝贝更是如此，白皙到甚至透出一丝幽蓝的血脉，而顶端的两枚果实则在情事之中更加鲜红诱人。“他”伸出发颤的一双手，捧住了那两只随着她的呼吸起伏的乳房，那温暖柔软的触感，让他一瞬间仿佛记起了婴儿时，埋头在母亲怀中的触感。而她的微笑，此时似乎也更多了些许源于母性的疼爱。

“嘘，别怕，”她轻轻抚摸过他皱起的眉毛，然后俯下身，让自己的胸口紧贴着已经硬到极限的阳物，双手按在他的手背两侧，微微用力，将那道原本就不算浅的沟壑挤压得更为深刻。那根火热的东西就这样紧紧贴着她的胸口，随着她上下抛动的摩擦而变得更加滚烫，几乎要将她的心、将“他”的心，都一并融化成温暖的春水。她的声音也是无比温柔：“我从没想过要逼你放弃控制。有时候，你只需将自己的标准，稍稍放松一些。让自己像一个完整的人一样活着。”

“他”困难地点点头，闭上眼睛，让自己沉入一片黑暗。身上最敏感的部分被柔软的乳肉挤压摩擦，不时有一个湿滑的东西擦过顶端，让这份情欲变得更加浓重。她的心跳与他的搏动相互应和，让他们血脉相通，意识相连。她分担着“他”的一半重压，而“他”也终于可以让自己解放出来，任由那浓稠的白色浊液飞溅而出，一部分打在了她的胸口，另一部分则落到了她的额头和面颊上，有些甚至差点溅到她的眼睛里，把她本就有些斑驳的脸弄得狼藉一片。但“他”反而觉得，此时的她比之前任何时候都更让人心动。

似乎一阵风吹过，她脸上的液体就消隐无踪了。他们十指交扣，相对而望，然后一齐望向了不知何时早已清醒，坐在床头观战的他。他微微一笑，对他们分别点了点头。

清脆的风铃声又一次响起。这一次，似是近在咫尺，然后慢慢向远方飘散。而他们的身体轮廓，就随着风铃声的远去而越来越淡薄。

“别忘了我。”她轻声说道，又紧了紧他们牵着的手：“也别让这家伙再变成过去那样的混蛋。”而“他”只是对他点了点头，并无他话，但那目光中的坚定，已经足够让他宽慰。过不多时，他便看着他们的身影隐没在虚空之中，还未及感慨，他自己也瞬间被一团冰冷的黑暗所吞没。

当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己仍坐在密室之内。香炉之上，最后一缕青烟刚刚散去，而在幻境之中他听到的铃声，只是风过檐铃之声罢了。

这一切果真只是梦境。杨戬自嘲地笑了笑，利落地翻身下床，却忽然踉跄了一下，扶着墙不敢乱动，脸上渐渐泛起了红晕。他清楚地感觉到下身一片冰冷湿滑，更可怕的是，他的后穴中也似乎有液体在慢慢流出，顺着他的腿根逐渐滑落。

方才那一炷香之中究竟发生了什么？

或许永远也没有人会知道。

-FIN-


End file.
